


True Love

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moulin Rouge" meets "Fast and Furious."  JC Chasez is a detective sent undercover to break a prostitution ring.  Justin Timberlake is the pride and joy of Joey Fatone's nightclub...a songbird who gives a bit more for the right price.  It's JC's job to find out the truth...but he finds true love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TRUE LOVE  
Prologue

 

JC Chasez grabbed the tea kettle just as it began to whistle. He poured the water over his teabag, put the kettle back onto a cool burner, and turned off the stove. He spread cream cheese onto his blueberry bagel as the tea steeped, and carried it all into the tiny room he called his office. He set his breakfast at a safe distance from his laptop and opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out the small revolver and put it within easy reach. Even after almost two months, he still was a bit paranoid.

The computer booted up and he stared at the picture on the desktop. Two men, so obviously happy and obviously in love. Both with blue eyes. The older man was himself…thin, with wavy brown hair and high cheekbones. The younger man had curly blondish-brown hair and the most amazing smile JC had ever seen. He touched the screen, letting his finger run over the younger man’s red lips. 

JC sighed and opened the word processing program. As he pushed the disk in with one hand, he reached over to turn on the small stereo. He smiled as he heard Nat King Cole’s voice pour from the speakers. “There was a boy…a very strange enchanted boy…” JC hummed along as he stared at the monitor. He knew what he wanted to say, and writing came easy to him. Getting the full force of his emotions down…reliving the memories…that’s what was hard. 

JC sang along with Nat King Cole. “The greatest gift…you’ll ever learn…is just to love and be loved in return…”

JC closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. He began to type. “This is a story of true love…”


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE LOVE  
One  
Six Months Earlier

 

“Ya need help with those?” The cabbie asked, motioning to JC’s bags. 

JC looked up at his new home, wincing as the sun peeked over the top of the dull brown building. “Uh, no. Thanks.” He paid the driver, adding a tip. JC put the laptop bag over his shoulder, pulled on his backpack, and picked up his two large suitcases. He walked into the building and found that there was no elevator. His apartment was on the third floor. JC reminded himself to never let anyone else do his real estate work for him and started climbing.

“NO!” A high voice screamed as he hit the second floor. “Do you have NO rhythm? Blondie, I swear, firing you is high on my list of priorities today!”

JC sighed and moved on, finally reaching his apartment. He set everything down and dug for a key. The door opened and he sighed again. A small apartment, with a tiny bedroom, tinier kitchen, and large common room. He walked over to the windows and looked out. Down in the street some children played soccer. He looked across and over some buildings and smiled. There was his destination.

He unpacked his bags and tried to make himself at home. It didn’t work. The apartment was cheap and used, and it looked it. He decided to make some purchases to try and warm things up. 

 

JC was on his way back up to his apartment again when he passed the loud apartment on the second floor. This time the door was open, and he couldn’t help but peek in. A short man with dark hair and a dark goatee was standing on two telephone books, beating his fists on the chest of a tall, young blond man. “NO!” The short man screamed. “How do you even remember your name?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kirkpatrick,” the blond said, clapping his hand over his eyes in exasperation. “I guess I’m just dumb…but these words…they’re not easy to remember. They’re stupid.”

“Stupid?” Mr. Kirkpatrick stared at him. “My words are NOT stupid!”

“Your music is beautiful,” the blond said. A short man with tattoos stepped in from the shadows and nodded his agreement. “But your words…”

“Carter…” Mr. Kirkpatrick growled. The tattooed man cleared his throat and motioned to the door. JC blushed and shuffled his feet. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry…I was walking by and…”

“You’re new.” The short man walked over and pulled JC in by his shirt. “Christopher Kirkpatrick…writer…director…musician.”

“Uh, hi. JC Chasez…I’m a writer…”

“Can you write lyrics?” The blond asked quickly. Christopher glared at him.

“I never tried,” JC said.

“PLEASE try,” the tattooed man said.

“Here.” Christopher handed the sheet music to JC with a sniff. JC looked it over and picked a pencil up off the table. He scribbled a few things and handed the paper to Christopher. The man read it, blinking hard. “You ARE a writer!” Christopher shouted with glee. “And you’re cute, too.” JC blushed.

“I’m Nick Carter,” the blond said. “I’m an actor.”

“You’re TRYING to be,” Christopher said.

“Alexander McLean…AJ…” the tattooed man said, shaking JC’s hand. “You just move in?”

“Yes,” JC said. “I wanted to try my hand at a novel, and I was told this is the place to go.”

“You can say that again,” Christopher said. “But forget your novel. You will write the libretto for my masterpiece!”

“You write for the theater?” JC asked.

“Not just any theater. I write for the Star Theater,” Christopher said arrogantly.

“I’ve heard of it…isn’t that the gay theater? The one that does burlesque and drag shows?” JC asked. Nick looked away. AJ cleared his throat. Christopher swallowed twice before speaking.

“I don’t want to punch someone I just met, so I will let that slide. That is what that theater does NOW, but soon that will all change. As long as I can get Joseph Fatone to allow me to produce one of MY shows at that theater, it will become a TRUE theater…real actors, real music, real theater.”

“He owns the place?” JC asked. Nick nodded.

“And right now he can’t afford to turn the theater into something good.”

“But if you work with me on this over the next day or so…we can get in and show it to Justin. Justin will agree and we’ll be in!” Christopher said gleefully.

“But I thought you said Joseph Fatone owns the theater,” JC said, confused.

“He does,” AJ said. “But Justin Timberlake is the Star Theater.”


	3. Chapter 3

TRUE LOVE  
Two

 

“There’s someone here to see you, sir.” One of the bartenders poked his head into Joseph Fatone’s office.

“We’re not open. And I’m busy.” The front legs of Joseph’s chair hit the floor with a thud as he leaned forward from the precarious position he had been sitting in.

“I think you might want to see him, sir,” the bartender said, glancing over his shoulder. “He gave me his card.” The bartender was obviously impressed. Joseph waved a disinterested hand into the air.

“Whatever. Leave it and get back to work.”

Joseph waited until the bartender left before he picked up the card and read it. Lance Bass, FreeLance Enterprises. Joseph swallowed deeply. Even he knew who this person was. And he was waiting, alone, in the front of the theater. Joseph jumped up and straightened his suit jacket, then ran a hand through his short, dark hair. He took a few deep breaths before walking out into the main room of the theater.

“Mr. Bass!” Joseph threw a smile onto his face as he strode across the dance floor. “My apologies for keeping you waiting!”

The blond man turned around, giving Joseph an amused smile. His suit was of an expensive grey silk, and the grey in the tie around his neck matched the suit perfectly. His green eyes wandered around the room, taking in everything. He was younger than Joseph, but had an air of maturity beyond his years. “Mr. Fatone, is it?”

“Please, call me Joseph. Can I get you something?”

“No, thank you. Your employee already offered.” The green eyes flickered over to the bar. “May we speak somewhere in private?”

“Of course, Mr. Bass.” Joseph led his important visitor into his office, wishing that he had taken the time to straighten things up. Piece of costumes hung on the walls, and paper seemed to be covering every flat surface. Joseph cleaned off the chair in front of his desk, then sat down in his own chair. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“I must admit that this is my first visit to your establishment,” Mr. Bass said, looking around. “But I’ve heard of it.”

“I’m flattered,” Joseph said, and he was. There were many well-known homosexual men that attended the shows, but it was rare that someone of Lance Bass’ notoriety and wealth showed his face in the door. Joseph never would have assumed that Lance was gay.

“I’ve also heard that you have quite a little starlet headlining here,” Mr. Bass continued. Joseph smiled.

“Ah, yes, Justin Timberlake. My pride and joy. I’ve raised him myself, and he is a talented young man.”

“That’s what I’ve heard. And I’ve heard he’s not too hard on the eyes, either.”

Joseph smiled again. “If you like that sort of thing, yes. Justin is a beautiful boy.”

“I’d be willing to make a small…donation to the upkeep of the theater if you can arrange for me to have dinner with Mr. Timberlake.” The green eyes did not waiver from Joseph’s face. “A private dinner.”

Joseph’s ears perked up at the word “donation.” That would bring him one step closer to turning the Star into a legitimate theater. “I’m sure Justin would love that. It would have to be after tomorrow night’s performance, of course.”

“Of course.” Mr. Bass nodded his head. “I’m eager to see what he can do…onstage, of course.”

“Of course,” Joseph said, giving a small chuckle. “Shall we say eleven? I’ll have someone come to your table and escort you up to Justin’s rooms once he’s cleaned up and dressed after the performance.”

“Excellent.” Mr. Bass stood and Joseph followed. “Till tomorrow then, Mr. Fatone.” Lance Bass shook Joseph’s hand and let himself out of the office. Joseph sat down, his hands trembling.

 

Justin stood on his tiny balcony, tightening the thick flannel robe around his slender body. He munched on the candy bar, looking down at the street. Children played, shopkeepers yelled, and here he was, above it all. It should have been all he could have asked for…but it was incredibly lonely at the top of the world.

He turned to go back into his apartments when someone knocked at the door. “Justin?” A familiar voice yelled.

“One moment, Joe!” Justin yelled. He shoved the forbidden chocolate bar into a pocket of his robe and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat down at the desk and pretended to be writing something. “Come in!”

“Justin!” Joseph was almost frantic with excitement. “Guess who came to see me in my office today?”

“I have no clue,” Justin said, but he put down his pencil.

“Lance Bass.”

Justin paled slightly. “THE Lance Bass?”

“Yes! He wants dinner with you…and will make a donation to the theater for the honor!”

“With me?” Justin was shocked. Everyone knew who Lance Bass was. He was one of the most ruthless businessmen in the world. He would have never thought he was gay. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, my boy! And just think…if you can work it right…we might be able to get him to invest…”

“And I can be a real actor,” Justin said dreamily. No more childish shows just to make horny men yell and drink and fill the cash drawers.

“Yes,” Joseph said, smiling. “You’ll meet him here for dinner after the show tomorrow. Be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, Joe,” Justin said, annoyed. Joseph leaned down and gave him a hug.

“One day, Justin…you’ll have all you could ever dream of,” Joseph said. “I’ll make sure and point him out to you before you go on tomorrow…so you can give him special attention.”

“Okay,” Justin said. Joseph danced out of the apartment. Justin put his chin in his hand and stared at the wall, deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

TRUE LOVE  
Three

 

“Are you SURE you’re ready?” Christopher asked anxiously, pacing in front of the small table. AJ and JC groaned as one. Nick gave Christopher a glare.

“You’ve only gone over this nine thousand times, Christopher. He’s not an idiot.”

“No, my sweet Blondie, that’s YOU,” Christopher snapped. Nick threw an orange peel at Christopher’s head.

“I’ve got it, Chris,” JC said. He was the only one who got away with calling Christopher by this nickname. Christopher allowed it because he was enthralled with JC’s talent. AJ admired him as well, and Nick was developing a definite crush on the newcomer. “I have to make sure and flatter this boy Justin, because he has a fragile ego. Make sure that he knows that we consider it an honor for him to even read our screenplay, and then if he decides it’s good enough, he approaches Joseph Fatone with it.”

“Right.” Christopher nodded energetically. “Do you have something nice to wear?” JC looked down at his clothes in confusion, and Christopher sighed.

“You need a nice suit, dude,” AJ said. “Something snappy, yet understated. The last thing you need to do is steal Justin’s thunder.”

“Right. I have to go across town today to take care of some things…I’ll pick up something then,” JC said.

“Is that where you used to live?” Nick asked. Their city wasn’t large, but there was a definite difference between one side of town and the other.

“Yeah…I had a falling out with my old man,” JC said. “He didn’t appreciate my choice of professions.”

“Screw him,” Christopher said. “Your talent will be legendary, my man.”

“Let’s hope so,” JC said, sighing. He stood up. “I gotta run. I have lots to do before tonight.”

 

JC walked into the police station and flashed his ID at the desk clerk. “Hey, Chasez, nice to see ya.”

“That’s Detective Chasez to you,” JC said, but he winked as he said it. He wove his way back to his department and knocked on his Lieutenant’s door. “Kev…”

“C’mon in,” Kevin Richardson said, waving him in. JC closed the door behind him and sat down. “How’s it going, Josh?”

JC looked at his former partner and grinned. “Getting used to that desk yet?”

“Hardly,” Kevin said, rolling his eyes. “How’s your digs?”

“I will never let you find me a place to live again!” JC yelled, then smiled. “But it’s perfect.”

“How are things going?” Kevin asked.

“Better than expected,” JC said. “I’m in with some of the artsy people, and I actually have a meeting tonight at the theater with one of the actors. A Justin Timberlake or something.”

“You’re kidding me.” Kevin’s mouth fell open. “Josh, don’t you remember the meeting about this? Timberlake is Fatone’s number one. Damn, Josh, I thought you’d have to work your way up through the ranks…but Timberlake? He’s the biggest hooker in that damn place.”

“Oh. Good.” JC felt a tiny flash of guilt as he thought of AJ, Nick and Christopher. He genuinely liked them, but he wasn’t living in that dump of an apartment to make friends. He had a job to do. “Any messages?”

“Your dad called,” Kevin said, and JC almost fell off his chair.

“Yeah?” What JC had told the others was true. His father hated the fact that JC was a policeman. Every male in JC’s family had gone into stocks and bonds…until JC.

“Something about your mother’s birthday party…you never RSVP’d?”

“Oh…I’ll call him,” JC said, sighing. He stood. “I need to go shop for some clothes. I’ll report back in a few days.”

“I’m damn proud of you, Josh. You’re gonna get us both a promotion.”

“Yeah. See ya, Kev.” JC let himself out of Kevin’s office and wove his way back out of the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

TRUE LOVE  
Four

 

“Remember…pay special attention to him!” Joseph said, pacing back and forth in Justin’s dressing suite. Justin sighed and nodded. “I can’t believe it…Lance Bass! He might even consider opening a Duke Hotel in cooperation with the theater!” Joseph stopped walking and thought about it. “A Duke Hotel…here!”

“I’m sure he doesn’t consider us good enough to connect with his precious hotel chain,” Justin said, raising an eyebrow.

“Stop it. You’re wrinkling,” his makeup assistant said.

“Sorry, Brit,” Justin said, smiling apologetically. He sat like a statue as she applied his stage makeup. She smiled back and continued her work. “How will I even know this guy?” Justin said out of the corner of his mouth. Joseph frowned.

“You’ve never seen him?”

“I hate reading newspapers, Joe, you know that…and you won’t even let me have a TV up here!”

“No need to rot your brain,” Joseph scolded. “Let’s see…he’ll be one of the finest dressed men out there…and I made sure he got one of the two VIP tables. Let’s see…his best physical characteristic that I can recommend is his eyes. They are intense, a color I’ve never quite seen before.” Joseph waved his hand. “Just play the room like you always do, Justin. He’ll come to YOU.”

 

“Do I make the grade?” JC said, walking into Christopher’s apartment after AJ answered the door.

“Wow,” Nick said, gulping. “JC, you look…very handsome.”

“Impressive,” AJ said, clapping JC on the back. “You clean up good, buddy.”

JC laughed and did a small circle around the table. He had found a gorgeous black Armani suit at an incredible price. A peacock-blue shirt that brought out his eyes completed the outfit, and a thin black tie lined the center of his slim chest “Well?” JC stopped in front of Christopher.

“You’ll do,” Christopher said gruffly. JC had already learned that the gruffer the tone, the more impressed Christopher was. “Just remember…play to Justin’s vanity. Make up something…a poem, or something…about how wonderful he is.”

“Oh, puhleeze,” JC said. “Are you serious?”

“He’s a grown man, JC, but he’s still a child inside,” AJ told him. “Joseph hardly lets him out of the damn place.”

“I practically have to pay to get him to let Justin come over for dinner now and then,” Christopher said.

“Pay?” JC said, immediately paying closer attention. “You have to pay for his time?”

“I didn’t mean that literally,” Christopher said, giving a weak chuckle. “Are you ready? I got us a table in the VIP section.”

“For all of us?” Nick asked, surprised.

“Don’t even ask how many strings I pulled,” Christopher said, pulling on his own dinner jacket. “This is worth it. If JC can get Justin to listen to our work…we’ll be on that stage in no time. Just behave yourselves.”

“Yes, Dad,” AJ said, annoyed. JC said nothing. He took a deep breath and headed for the door of the apartment.

 

“This place is insane!” JC hissed to AJ as they were led to their table. AJ smiled and said nothing.

JC had heard rumors about the Star Theater, but they were not even close to reality. The performers had not yet come onstage, so the patrons wandered around, sitting on tables and on each other’s laps. JC would have dismissed the place as a homosexual whorehouse and been done with it, if it wasn’t for the excitement that was in the air. Something more was to come, and he knew it.

“Shh!” Christopher snapped. “They’re about to start!”

Lights dimmed and the men returned to their tables and settled down. The spotlight shown on the stage and the company of the theater began to come out, singing and dancing. JC’s eyes darted around. It looked normal enough, like any other stage show. “What’s the big deal?” He whispered.

“THAT is,” Nick said, discreetly pointing.

A young man walked onstage, and JC’s heart actually stopped. He was tall and thin, with short curly hair and an amazing grin. He owned the stage…owned the THEATER, and he knew it. He wove his way through the crowd as he sang, bumping a little, wiggling a little, but never doing anything that could have been called vulgar. Men smiled with delight when he noticed them, and frowned when he moved on without another look.

“That’s Justin Timberlake?” JC whispered. This was going to be harder than it looked. He could very easily fall in love with this boy.

 

 _The one who’s dressed well and has amazing eyes,_ Justin thought to himself. _Sitting in the VIP section._ Justin casually wandered over to the two VIP tables. He almost forgot his lyrics when he caught sight of a tall brunette seated at a table. The man’s incredible blue eyes never left Justin’s face, and Justin allowed himself a smirk. The brunette gasped and blushed as he realized that the knowing smile was just for him. The message was ready and waiting in Justin’s pocket, and as he leaned across the table to chuck Christopher Kirkpatrick’s chin, he made sure his free hand moved down to the brunette’s lap. Lance Bass’ hand reached out, and Justin slipped the note into it. He watched the brunette open the note and read it, and Justin was surprised to see another blush cross his face. Justin allowed himself one full-fledged grin, and went back out to entertain his adoring public.


	6. Chapter 6

TRUE LOVE  
Five

 

“I don’t believe it!” Christopher bounced up and down with glee. “He approached you!”

“What did the note say?” AJ asked.

JC crumpled the note up in his hand, though he knew he’d be saving it. For evidence. Yes, evidence. “Just that he’s eagerly awaiting my visit.” He looked at Christopher. “Did you say anything to him?”

“I haven’t talked to Justin alone in ages, JC. However, I did pass the word along to some of the lesser actors…let them know about our wonderful new writer.” Christopher clapped JC on the back. “You’re in, JC!”

“Great,” JC said, gulping at his drink.

“Yeah, great,” Nick said faintly. Christopher kicked him under the table.

“JC is going to do this for all of us, Nick. Be happy.”

“I am happy.” Nick looked at JC and smiled, and suddenly JC felt guilty.

“He probably won’t even listen to me,” JC said.

“Are you insane? Justin Timberlake approached YOU. He never singles anyone out for that long,” Christopher retorted. “Just shut up and do what you need to do, do you hear me?”

 

Justin paced back and forth, almost tripping over his fuzzy blue slippers. He bit at a fingernail as he stopped in front of his mirror. “This is Lance Bass,” he told himself. “He’s one of the richest men in America…but he looked really nice. You can do this. You’ve charmed bigger assholes than him…you can do it.”

Someone knocked at the door and Justin jumped. He took a deep breath and went to the door. He opened it and smiled as he saw the brunette on the other side. “Hello,” the man said shyly.

“Hello,” Justin said. “I’ve been waiting for you. Won’t you come in?”

 

JC tried not to stare at Justin Timberlake. The young man was beautiful. He had a great smile, amazing blue eyes, and a long, muscular body. He wore only baby blue satin pajama pants, and JC had to discreetly adjust himself as he walked in the door.

“May I take your coat?” Justin asked.

“Thank you.” JC took off his suit jacket and Justin carefully hung it on the back of a chair. 

“I’ve arranged for a small dinner to be sent up to us…if you’re hungry, that is.” Something smoldered behind Justin’s eyes and JC swallowed deeply.

“I’m always hungry…growing boy and all,” JC said with a weak laugh. Justin’s eyes ran over JC’s tall frame.

“Yes, you are,” Justin said in a husky tone. Justin lay down on the large canopied bed and stretched out. “Wouldn’t you like to join me as we wait for dinner?”

“Okay.” JC sat down and nervously rubbed his palms on his knees. “This is an amazing suite. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

Justin sighed and squirmed a bit. “I spend a lot of time here…in the suite, I mean. I decorated it myself.” He rolled onto his side and ran a finger up JC’s leg. “Do you really like it?”

“You have good taste,” JC said, nervously jumping to his feet. This boy unnerved him, and it was taking every one of his undercover skills to remain calm.

“I do taste good.” Justin smiled up at him devilishly.

“So, uh, you gave me that note.”

“Did you like it? You seemed to.” Justin propped himself up on his elbows.

“Yes…very cute. I wanted to talk to you about writing.”

Justin sat up and looked at JC quizzically. “Writing? If that’s what turns you on…” Justin shrugged.

“I think you’ll enjoy what I have to offer,” JC began, then winced. Justin smiled.

“I’m sure I will,” Justin said. “Please come sit with me. I’m incredibly lonely.”

JC sat, making sure there was a safe distance between them. “I’m envisioning a romance…something spectacular.”

“Mmmm…sounds delicious,” Justin purred, shifting so he was closer to JC. “Please go on.”

“Unrequited love and all that…with some sort of villain…”

“Oh…a villain…” Justin sat up and moved closer. “Can I be the villain? I love playing the naughty boy.”

“I have the love song planned out, and…”

“Of course you do.” Justin was suddenly in JC’s lap, his soft hands at the base of JC’s neck. “Won’t you sing it to me?”

“I…uh…” JC nervously looked around the room. This was not what he had expected. “Spirit move me…every time I’m near you…whirling like a cyclone in my mind…” Justin stopped wiggling on JC’s lap and stared at him. JC cleared his throat. “My love forever…angel of my lifetime…answer to all answers I can find…baby, I love you, come…come…come into my arms…let me know the wonder of all of you…baby, I want you now, now…now and hold on fast…could this be the magic at last?”

“Is there more?” Justin whispered, enthralled. He slid off of JC’s lap to kneel next to him on the bed.

“You really want to hear it?” JC asked, and Justin nodded. “Baby, take me high upon a hillside…high up where the stallion meets the sun…” JC couldn’t tear his eyes away from Justin’s pink lips. Justin’s tongue kept flicking out to lick at them. “I could love you…build my world around you…never leave you til my life is done…”

“I never thought someone like you would be so creative,” Justin murmured. Suddenly his face was inches from JC’s. “I could definitely fall in love with you, Lance Bass.” He smiled as he leaned in to kiss JC.

JC fell into the kiss, forgetting who he was and where he was and why he was even there. But something in the back of his mind jolted him back to reality. He removed his hand from Justin’s curls…somehow it had just ended up there…and smiled at Justin. “Lance Bass? I’m not Lance Bass. I’m just a writer…JC Chasez.”

Justin pulled back in shock. “You’re NOT Lance Bass?”

“No,” JC chuckled, leaning in for another kiss before he knew it. Justin jumped up from the bed and went to the closet. He pulled on a blue silk robe and glared at JC.

“Then why the hell are you here?”

“Christopher said…”

“Christopher?” Justin asked, groaning.

“We have a play…we want you to show it to Joseph. We want…”

“Damn Christopher Kirkpatrick,” Justin said angrily. “Look…what’s your name again?”

“JC.”

“JC, I’m sorry, but you need to go. Any minute now Lance Bass will be coming here, and I need to have dinner with him.”

“Why?”

“I…it’s my job,” Justin said defiantly. “If he enjoys dinner, then he’ll donate money to the theater.”

“You mean if he enjoys sleeping with you,” JC said, and Justin slapped him.

“That’s NONE of your business.”

“Didn’t you feel it?” JC asked.

“You don’t have enough money to make me feel anything,” Justin said, and JC was saved from replying by a knock at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

TRUE LOVE  
Six

 

“Who is it?” Justin called, continuing to glare at JC.

“It’s me, Justin,” Joseph called. “I have your visitor with me.”

Justin paled slightly. “It’s Joseph, with Mr. Bass. You need to leave.”

“How?” JC asked, looking around. “We’re on the sixth floor!”

“Get under the bed!” Justin snapped. He shoved JC towards the large bed and JC squirmed underneath it, sneezing as he inhaled the dust. “Quiet!”

Justin opened the door, allowing his robe to fall open slightly. “Joseph. I’m sorry.” His blue eyes flickered to the man with Joseph and he gave him a charming grin. “Hello. I’m Justin Timberlake.”

The blond man in the black suit took the outstretched hand. “Lance Bass,” he said, smiling in return. Justin recognized the look in the green eyes all too well. Lance Bass’ hand was soft. It was obvious he had never done a hard day’s work in his life. The black silk suit seemed to have been designed especially for him, and Justin knew now why Joseph had said he had amazing eyes.

“Dinner will be served momentarily,” Joseph said, resisting the urge to rub his hands together with glee.

“I was wondering if maybe we couldn’t go out for dinner,” Justin suggested, giving Lance his full attention. “If Mr. Bass didn’t mind. I get so tired of eating up here…Joseph practically keeps me captive.”

“And I can see why,” Lance said, finally releasing Justin’s hand. A perfect blush covered Justin’s cheeks and he dipped his head modestly.

“I’d be willing to pay my own way,” Justin said innocently, and Lance dismissed that with a toss of his head.

“Impossible. I would love to take you to dinner, Mr. Timberlake.”

“Justin,” Justin corrected. “Would you mind waiting downstairs? Perhaps in Joseph’s office? I’ll be ready before you know it. Just need time to pretty myself up.”

“You hardly need time for that,” Lance told him, and Justin blushed again. “I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

“Hurry!” Joseph hissed over his shoulder.

Justin waited until he heard them walk down the hall before going over to the bed. “Get up!” He slapped the mattress and JC rolled out.

“You are quite the actor,” JC said, brushing dust from his good suit. “You’ll kiss anyone’s ass that throws money in your face.”

“What I do is none of your damn business,” Justin said angrily. “You need to leave. If Joseph catches you here, God knows what will happen.”

“Does he really keep you captive?” JC asked gently.

“No,” Justin said. “Of course not. He…I’m…I’m special. He protects me.”

“You are special,” JC agreed, and Justin blushed a real blush this time. “Why do you need to go out with this man?”

“He’s promised money to the theater. I can become a real actor, not a plaything on the stage for horny men to jack off to later,” Justin told him.

“You’ll sleep with him tonight?” JC asked sadly. Justin smiled.

“You sound jealous. I might. I might not.”

“You sleep with him for money. What about love?”

“Love is an expense I cannot afford,” Justin told him.

JC grabbed his hands. “You did feel something. You told me you could fall in love with me.”

“That was when I thought you were one of the richest men in the world,” Justin insisted, trying to pull away.

“I want to talk to you some more,” JC said. “Can’t we just talk?”

“I need to get ready. Lance Bass is waiting for me.”

“I’ll wait for you to come back,” JC said.

“No.” Justin shook his head. “I can’t. I don’t want to.”

“Look in my eyes and tell me that,” JC said softly. Justin did as he asked.

“I…” Justin faltered. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“At least an hour, right?” JC asked. “I live a few blocks over. In an hour and a half, I’ll be on the street watching for you. How can I get back into the theater?”

“There’s a side door in the alley,” Justin whispered. “You can get in there.”

“Okay.” JC leaned in and gave Justin a chaste peck on the cheek. “I’ll watch for you.” JC grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the suite. Justin reached up and lightly touched his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

TRUE LOVE  
Seven

 

Christopher and AJ were pacing in front of JC’s apartment when he returned. “Well?” Christopher almost screamed.

“Chris, people are sleeping!” JC hissed. He unlocked his door.

“Well?” Christopher demanded in a quieter tone.

“He tried to seduce me,” JC said softly, going to his tiny refrigerator and pouring himself a glass of water.

AJ grinned. “Typical.”

“He thought I was Lance Bass,” JC said. Christopher stared at him.

“Lance Bass?”

“Apparently Mr. Bass has offered the theater a great deal of money for one dinner with Justin. Imagine what he’ll give if Justin fucks him,” JC said. AJ stared at him but said nothing.

“What about our play?” Christopher persisted.

“I sang him one of the songs and he seemed to like it,” JC replied. “I have an appointment to talk to Justin after he’s back from his date.”

“Joseph let Bass take him out of the theater?” AJ asked. “Justin usually entertains in his suite.”

JC shrugged. “I don’t know…that’s just what’s happening.”

“Excellent job, JC,” Christopher said.

“If you don’t mind…it’s kinda late,” JC said. “I wanna catch a quick nap before Justin comes back.”

“Okay,” Christopher said. “I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Christopher left the apartment. AJ looked at JC.

“Don’t fall in love with Justin Timberlake, JC,” AJ said kindly. “He’s unable to love anyone. Many have tried…he can’t. He can’t fall in love and manage to stay alive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” JC asked.

AJ smiled. “You’ve already assumed correctly…that Justin entertains wealthy men in exchange for money. He doesn’t get any of it; it goes to the theater or to Joseph. Justin’s built a shell around himself. He has to. Justin’s a nice guy. It’s not his fault he’s beautiful and talented.” AJ gave JC’s shoulder a squeeze. “I like you, JC. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Thanks, AJ. I’ll see you later.” AJ nodded and left the apartment.

JC groaned and fell onto a chair, burying his face in his hands. He usually had no problem going undercover. He built a shell around himself just like the one AJ had talked about regarding Justin. But this was like nothing he had ever known. He liked AJ, Nick and Christopher, and hated that he had to deceive them. But it was his job. He was here to bust the prostitution ring that was operating out of the theater.

But Justin Timberlake. JC didn’t know what to think about him. He seemed like an incredibly lonely boy, who had been raised to learn how to do two things: perform in the theater and seduce wealthy men. It really wasn’t right. But the look in Justin’s eye, the way he had purred his way onto JC’s lap…it was almost frightening. And JC had been reeled in hook, line and sinker.

JC reached for the phone. He looked at it before dialing it. “I hope someone at the other end of this phone knows how late it is!” A man’s voice barked.

“I knew it’s the only time I could catch you at home,” JC replied. “Hello, Dad.”

“Hello, Joshua,” the man said coldly.

“I got your message. I just wanted you to know I won’t make it. I’m undercover right now, and it won’t fit into my schedule.”

“I’ll make sure to pass that along to your mother,” Roy Chasez said.

“No, you won’t. You’ll tell her I never responded, or some other lie to make me look like an unfeeling son. Thanks anyway, Dad. Bye.” JC hung up and frowned. He got up and went to his bed. He set his alarm for thirty minutes later, and laid down.

 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Bass,” Justin said, opening the door to Joseph’s office. Lance stood.

“You’re definitely worth the wait,” Lance said, his eyes running over Justin’s dark pants and purple shirt. “You look very nice.”

“Thank you.” Justin waited by the door.

“Stay out as long as you like, Justin,” Joseph said. “You don’t have to perform tomorrow night.”

Lance led the way out of the theater. Justin couldn’t help but be impressed by the sleek black Rolls Royce that idled in front of the building. “What a nice car,” Justin said, sliding into the back seat.

“It’s like riding in a waterbed,” Lance told him. “You feel the roll of the road under you feet, but it’s a soothing ride.” Lance looked at him and smiled. “Joseph sounds like your father.”

“He’s only four years older than me, but he’s raised me pretty much,” Justin replied. 

“Anyplace special you’d like to go for dinner?” Lance asked.

“I don’t go out much, so anything you could recommend would be fine,” Justin said. Lance leaned forward and gave an address to the driver.

“So…your performance tonight. Truly amazing,” Lance said, settling back.

“Thank you. I love performing.”

“And you’re good at it,” Lance told him. “But I believe you deserve something better.”

Justin turned on the blush but said nothing.

 

Justin enjoyed his dinner with Lance, against his better judgment. He had learned long ago to remain indifferent, no matter who the man and what their status. But Lance knew about everything. He knew about food and wine, and he was able to keep the conversation at a level that would not embarrass Justin for his lack of education. 

“I had a nice time,” Justin said as they returned to the Rolls Royce. “Thank you very much, Mr. Bass.”

“I told you, Justin,” Lance said, picking up Justin’s hand. “My name is Lance.”

“Lance,” Justin whispered, smiling at him.

“I’d like to see you again, Justin,” Lance said, sliding across the seat. One hand went to Justin’s thigh as the other arm went around Justin’s shoulder to lightly rest across the back of the seat. “You’re intoxicating.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Justin said coyly. He felt Lance’s lips brush against his neck, and he could almost hear the money falling into Joseph’s eager hands.

“You don’t need to flirt with me, Justin,” Lance said, pulling back. “I’ve already paid my fee.”

Justin was surprised by the sting of hurt. “What do you expect for your money?”

“Tonight? I expect a kiss,” Lance said. “I think that’s fair enough.”

Justin leaned forward obediently. Lance grabbed the back of Justin’s head, fisting his hand in the curls. Lance’s tongue probed into Justin’s mouth, and Justin was almost shocked by the intensity of the kiss. Justin had kissed many men, but Lance’s kiss was as powerful as he was. He knew what he wanted, and he took it without question. Justin put a hand on Lance’s chest, and he felt Lance growl slightly into his mouth. Lance pulled back and smiled. “Oh, my,” Justin said weakly, making sure that he seemed properly impressed.

“There’s a lot more where that came from,” Lance murmured. He lightly bit at Justin’s ear. “You taste as sweet as you look, Justin. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“That would be nice,” Justin said politely. 

The car pulled up in front of the theater. “Shall I see you upstairs?” Lance asked, and Justin saw the carefully hidden hope in his green eyes.

“No, thank you, Lance. I’m tired…and I’m looking forward to my nice day off tomorrow.”

“I’ll be at the next performance,” Lance promised. “Could we eat in your suite?”

“If that’s what you’d like,” Justin said. Lance gave him a knowing smile and Justin almost shivered. “Good night, Lance. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Justin. Sweet dreams.” Lance picked up Justin’s hand and kissed the palm. Justin got out of the car and hurried back into the theater.


	9. Chapter 9

TRUE LOVE  
Eight

 

Justin was toweling his hair dry when someone knocked on the door to his suite. He had jumped in the shower as soon as he had gotten back. Something had made him feel the need to cleanse himself. He pulled on a robe and padded to the door on bare feet. “Oh, hello,” he said, as if he had forgotten altogether about JC coming up to talk to him. In actuality, it had been on his mind since he had stepped into the shower.

“Hello. Thanks for seeing me again,” JC said, coming inside. He looked at Justin, trying to hide his amusement. Justin wore flannel pajama bottoms and a worn flannel robe. He looked nothing like the little seducer he had attempted to be when he thought JC was Lance Bass. “Did you have a nice dinner?”

“Wonderful,” Justin said with a sigh. He pulled a hairbrush through his curls. “Lance knows so much. The food was excellent, the wine was sweet…”

“Yes, he’s quite a man.” JC sat down uninvited on a small chair near the balcony. “I’ve read about him.”

“I only know a few things,” Justin said. “I don’t have a TV or anything, and Joseph is selective about what I get to read. I like to read, though.”

“What’s your favorite book?” JC asked, and Justin looked surprised.

“Um, actually, I like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Shakespeare?”

Justin nodded. “It took me a while to get through it, but I learned if you read it out loud, it’s easy to understand. There’s such a flow to the words, and it’s so romantic. So sad.”

“You’d be a good Romeo,” JC said. “Or a Tony.”

“Tony?”

“You know, West Side Story.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Justin said wistfully. “I’ve listened to the soundtrack. I…don’t get out much,” Justin said.

“Joseph sounds like a tyrant,” JC said.

“Oh, no!” Justin said, shaking his head. “Joseph’s been wonderful to me.” The night was chilly, but Justin opened the doors to the balcony and went out to lean against the railing. “When I was eleven, my parents died, and I was wandering around the neighborhood trying to find a way to stay alive. Joseph was only fifteen, but he took me under his wing. All of his family members were performers, but he really wasn’t interested in the performing. He was interested in the business side. His father left him the theater. Joseph raised me and taught me everything I know.”

“Did you ever sleep with Joseph?”

“No,” Justin said almost angrily. “He’s straight, first of all, and secondly, he’s family.”

“How about you?” JC asked gently. “Are you straight?”

“Obviously not!” Justin snapped. “How about you?”

“Obviously not,” JC repeated. “I let you sit in my lap, and I kissed you.”

“Lots of men do that and don’t think they’re straight,” Justin said with a shrug.

JC walked out to stand next to Justin on the balcony. “Why do you do this? Why do you let men use you?”

“They don’t use me. I use them,” Justin said, looking at JC. “I get what I want with a minimal amount of effort.”

“I guess it doesn’t take much to spread your legs,” JC agreed. “What do you want?”

Justin ignored the first sentence. “The money. The money helps the theater.”

“What about you?” JC looked him in the eye. “You get nothing. You get locked up here, with nothing from the outside world except an occasional magazine or newspaper. You are this gorgeous person, with amazing talent. You could be in movies, on the radio.”

“I’m happy here,” Justin said. “One day we’ll earn enough that I can be a real performer in a legitimate theater. That’s why I do it.”

“You deserve more,” JC said gently. “What about love? What about a life of your own?”

“Love is too expensive, as I mentioned to you before,” Justin said. “Now, didn’t you come up here to discuss Christopher’s new work of art?”

“No,” JC said. He put a hand on Justin’s shoulder. “I came up here because I had to see you again.”

Justin actually didn’t know what to say. “You…I…”

“Justin…I saw the look in your eyes before when I sang to you. You let the guard down for just a minute. Can’t you imagine what a life of that would be like?”

“I…I didn’t…”

“Someone’s out there that would live their life to do nothing but make you happy,” JC continued. “It’s the most amazing feeling in the world. Better than all the money you can get, better then the loudest, longest standing ovation.”

“I…I can’t…please don’t…” Justin stammered. JC’s hand rested at Justin’s neck. 

“Men fall in love with you at the drop of a hat. I know myself how easy it would be…I’m already infatuated with you against my better judgment. But what about you?”

“It’s impossible.” Justin pulled away and turned around. “I can’t do that. I don’t know how, and it’s not worth it. One day you’d leave me and I’d be alone. No you, no Joseph, no theater.”

“I wouldn’t leave you.” JC came up behind Justin. “Give me a chance.”

“You’d hit me. Men have, you know. I don’t promise them forever and they hit me.”

JC turned Justin around and cradled his face in his hands. “I would never EVER hit you. And I am NOT asking you for forever. Just as long…as long as Christopher’s show takes to put on stage. I’ll be around as lyricist and co-producer…we’d have all kinds of time to spend together. Joseph would never know, and you’d see what it’s like…having someone love you.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Justin said. Then he closed his eyes. “But I can’t.” Justin’s lips trembled. “Lance Bass…we promised him…he’ll give money to put on any show we like…”

“Can’t you just…lead him along without actually…um…sleeping with him?”

“No.” Justin looked down. “It’s what I do. I lay flat on my back and let it happen.”

“But things look so much better from the top,” JC teased gently. “Justin, please. It can only be wonderful.”

Justin looked into JC’s eyes and for the first time allowed himself to hope. “I’ll try…but I can’t promise anything.”

JC finally allowed his arms to wrap around Justin, something he had wanted to do all night. “That’s all I can ask for.”


	10. Chapter 10

TRUE LOVE  
Nine

 

“Mr. Lance Bass to see you,” one of the crew members said, poking his head into Joseph’s office.

Joseph almost dropped his cup of coffee. He glanced at the clock. “It’s only nine o’clock!” Joseph stood. “Please bring him in.”

The crew member smiled at Joseph’s sudden professionalism and went back out of the room. Soon Lance Bass opened the door. “Good morning, Mr. Fatone. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“No, of course not. Just fussing with the bills. I always try and do that in the morning, to get it over with.” Joseph pointed to the chair across from his own. “Have a seat. Can I get you coffee?”

“No, thank you. I had a latte this morning.” Lance sat, carefully crossing his legs. Today the suit was dark blue, but it was still made of the impeccable silk.

“Did you have a nice time last night?”

“A very good time,” Lance said. “Justin is an incredibly charming young man.” The way Lance said it made Justin sound as if he were years younger than Lance himself, but Joseph knew that Lance was only two years older than Justin.

“I’m glad. I hope you got your money’s worth,” Joey said carefully. 

“Oh, I most definitely did,” Lance said, leaning forward slightly. “And I’d like to get even more.” Lance pulled out his checkbook and carefully tore out a check. He pushed it across the desk. Joseph didn’t touch it, but he looked at it. The check was made out to the theater, was signed in a neat script, but there was no amount filled in. Joseph looked at Lance quizzically. “This check is yours…on one condition.”

“Condition?” Joseph said weakly. 

“You can use whatever funds necessary to redo this theater. I’ve heard the stories…I know you want to make it a legitimate showcase for true talent. But you lack the sufficient funds. I’m offering those funds in exchange for Justin.”

“You want me to sell him to you?” Joseph asked in disbelief.

“No…nothing like that. I want to buy his time. I want him to see no one but me. I want him to be mine.” Lance placed his palms on the desk. “I don’t play well with others. I don’t like to share my toys.”

“Understood,” Joseph whispered, staring at the check. “I’ll have to discuss this with Justin, of course, but I’m sure he’ll agree.”

“I have a dinner date with him tomorrow night after his performance. Please make sure he’s clear on this before then.” Lance stood. “And if you need more checks after this one, don’t hesitate to ask. Have a nice day, Mr. Fatone.” Lance left Joseph staring at the check.

 

“Josh, you look like freeze-dried shit,” Kevin Richardson observed as JC sat down at his desk. Kevin leaned against the wall and watched JC warm his hands around a mug of steaming tea.

“Thanks,” JC said, blowing at the hot liquid. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small container of sugar. He stirred a bit into the mug, then put the sugar away. “I had a late night,” he said simply. He didn’t mention that he had been up until three talking with Justin, and that they had finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms. JC had awakened at seven, and spent a half hour just watching Justin sleep before tiptoeing out of the apartment. The last thing either of them needed was for Joseph to find JC there.

“You have something to report, I hope,” Kevin said expectantly.

JC sighed. Duty came first, but for the first time in a while, his heart was overpowering his sense of duty. “I have an in with the theater,” JC said finally. “Justin Timberlake will talk to Joseph Fatone today about putting on the show I’m writing with Christopher Kirkpatrick. I’ll be around the theater constantly, and will be able to get definite proof that there is definitely sex for sale there.” JC ignored the little voice that was telling him he already had definite proof.

“Excellent!” Kevin beamed. “Josh, man, you are amazing. Do you need anything for this?”

“No…just my talent, and you can’t give me that,” JC teased. “You don’t have any.”

“Screw you,” Kevin said affectionately. “Hey, Kris wants to know when you’re coming for dinner. She says she has a dancer friend she wants you to meet. Says he’s adorable.”

“NO, thank you,” JC groaned. “I’ve met her friends before.”

“Oh, well. Had to try.” Kevin pushed himself up from the wall. “Write up your report, at least what you know so far, and I’ll file it.”

“Okay,” JC said, sighing as Kevin walked away. He spent twenty minutes trying to figure out how to lie while telling the truth.

 

“Come…come…come into my arms…” Justin sang dreamily as he made his bed. He wasn’t used to having an entire day off, and he was using it to straighten his suite. JC was always neat and clean, and he didn’t want JC to think he was a slob. Justin stood up straight and sighed happily. He had fallen asleep with many men, but it was different with JC. JC held him like he was a special gift, not a prize he had earned. 

“Justin?” Joseph called as he knocked.

“Yes?” Justin sat on the bed and waited. Joseph came in, beaming with a secret.

“Guess what?” Joseph waved a paper in the air. “Lance Bass gave us a blank check to redo the theater! Anything we want!”

“For what price,” Justin whispered, his heart sinking.

“Nothing horrible, Justin…he simply wants your time. He wants you to be his exclusively. I don’t think that’s too much to ask, do you?”

“No, of course not,” Justin whispered. His shoulders straightened and he looked Joseph in the eye. “But I get to request something as well.”

“Okay,” Joseph said slowly, shocked.

“I get to choose the show we do for the first performance.”

“You have something in mind?” Joseph asked, amused.

“Yes. A new talent is in town…he’s been working with Christopher Kirkpatrick. I’ve seen some of the script…it’s brilliant. I’ll be the lead…and it will be spectacular.” Justin’s eyes were serious. “We do this show or I don’t let Lance Bass even breathe on me.”

“Of course, Justin, if it’s what you want,” Joseph said, just as serious. “You just remember one thing. Lance Bass now owns you. You do whatever he wants, understand me? This will get us all we’ve ever wanted.”

“I understand,” Justin said, but his mind wandered back to a pair of gentle blue eyes and a beautiful smile.


	11. Chapter 11

TRUE LOVE  
Ten

 

“You’re right,” JC said, laughing as he turned off the music. “You really CAN’T dance!”

“I can dance,” Nick said defensively.

“Just not well,” AJ said. 

“No…just not as good as you and JC. Christopher can’t dance, either,” Nick pointed out.

“Christopher doesn’t have to,” Christopher said. “Christopher is a creator, not a performer.”

“Whatever,” JC said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t figure we’ll have a lot of dancing in our show, Nick, so you’ll be safe.”

Someone knocked at Christopher’s door and he went to answer it. “Oh! Hello!” Christopher said in surprise. “Come on in!”

JC almost fell over a chair when he saw Justin in the doorway. The bearded man with him could only be Joseph Fatone. “Hello, Christopher,” Justin said shyly. “Nick, AJ…JC, right?”

“Yes,” JC said, nodding.

“Joseph, this is JC Chasez…he’s my new creative partner,” Christopher said.

“Yes…Justin told me about your new show. He’s adamant about starring in it,” Joseph said, giving JC the once over and dismissing him. “It just happens to be your lucky day, boys. We just came into a large sum of money, and we’ll be renovating the theater, as well as putting on a new production. Your show has been chosen.”

JC noticed that Justin looked everywhere but at him, and he knew suddenly where the large sum of money had come from. “Really?” Christopher yelled. “Oh, Joseph, Justin, that’s fantastic! You won’t be sorry.”

“Justin will have the lead, of course…otherwise you may cast as you see fit. I’d like to go over things like scenery and costume, so we can work out a budget,” Joseph said. “Could you and JC come to the theater later today for a meeting?”

“Of course,” Christopher said immediately. “You won’t regret this, Joseph.”

“We’ll see.” Joseph turned to Justin. “Come on, Justin. Back to the theater.”

“Goodbye,” Justin said to the room at large, and followed Joseph out the door.

“I don’t believe this!” Christopher screamed. He grabbed Nick and hugged him, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Nick looked a bit shocked, but seemed to enjoy it. Christopher danced around the room happily.

AJ looked at JC. “It’s too late, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re already in love with him, aren’t you?” AJ smiled sadly. “He hooked you.”

“It’s not like that,” JC protested.

AJ put a hand on his arm. “We all know where the money’s coming from, JC, and that man has power. If he catches on that you’re in love with your diva…he could be dangerous.”

“No worries,” JC said, smiling. “I’ve got a gun.” AJ laughed as if JC was teasing, but JC wasn’t teasing.

 

When Christopher and JC arrived at Joseph’s office, they were surprised to find Justin seated on a chair by the wall. “I figure I have as much say in this as you do,” Justin said before they could comment. “This show could make or break my career.”

“Now, Justin, there will always be room on my stage for you,” Joseph said consolingly.

“But this is my first show as a real performer,” Justin said, and Joseph said nothing more.

“We sat down and thought out costumes and scenery,” Christopher said. “Nothing extreme…it’s gonna be like a West Side Story, lovers divided kinda thing.” Christopher opened a notebook and he and Joseph began to look through it.

JC watched Justin. Justin tried his best not to look at JC, but finally he gave in. “Hello,” JC said. It was something anyone would have said.

“Hello, how are you?” Justin replied politely.

“Fine. So, you got backing for the theater?”

“Yes,” Justin said with a sigh, understanding the question. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, though.”

“Good,” JC said, nodding. Justin looked into his eyes and smiled, a smile so radiant that JC blushed. That made Justin smile more. JC knew that smile was just for him.

“So…rehearsals every day…we can afford to close the theater for about a month or so while we renovate,” Joseph said. 

“I don’t think so,” Justin said suddenly, and everyone stared at him. “I mean…I’ve never done anything like this. I don’t even know what West Side Story’s about…I think…I think I may need extra help,” Justin finished. He looked at JC. “Do you think maybe we could work together alone now and then? If you have time?”

“Your time is going to be stretched pretty thin,” Joseph reminded Justin. Justin knew what he was talking about.

“Not during the day,” Justin said. “And it’s not like I’m in every scene. While Christopher works with the company, I can work with JC. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“No,” JC said quickly. “I mean, I want you to do well. Your performance reflects on all of us.”

“Okay,” Justin said, nodding. “Perhaps after rehearsals get started, we could work from lunch to maybe two or three in the afternoon?”

“Good idea,” Joseph said. “That will give you time to rest between full rehearsals.”

Joseph and Christopher chatted some more, but JC and Justin didn’t pay attention. They were trying too hard not to stare at one another.


	12. Chapter 12

TRUE LOVE  
Eleven

 

JC sat with Christopher as they “auditioned” the other members of the Star Theater troupe, but it was already decided that they would all have parts. It was just a matter of deciding who would get what. Joseph was slightly angered by the fact that AJ and Nick would get main parts, but JC was not wavering. They were his friends, and he wanted them in his show. He knew that Nick had a slight crush on him, which flattered him, but he didn’t base his decision on this. While he and Christopher had been working on the show, Nick and AJ had given a lot of good ideas and suggestions, and JC hoped to get their names in the program somewhere as collaborators. 

“Hello,” Justin said, walking over to the table where JC and Christopher were seated. “All through here?”

“Yes,” JC said, rubbing his forehead. “Finally. Official rehearsals start in two days.”

“Joseph’s making the announcement tonight about the theater closing for a while,” Justin said. “People will be disappointed.”

“Not when they see how wonderful this show will be!” Christopher exclaimed.

“Unfortunately, the people that come to see my show won’t come to see yours,” Justin said gently. “They want sex.”

“And you give them that, don’t you?” JC said, and regretted the words immediately. Justin looked hurt, but covered it quickly.

“People get what they pay for. Speaking of which…how early will rehearsals be in the morning? I have responsibilities at night, and they may run late,” Justin said pointedly, and it was JC’s turn to feel the knife of pain in his heart.

“I’m thinking we’ll only need you from around nine to noon, and then later in the day, right, JC?” Christopher said, checking his notes.

“Right,” JC said, paying close attention to his pencil.

“Okay. I’ll see you two around. Come to the show tonight,” Justin said, then turned and gracefully walked away.

“Fuck,” JC murmured, stabbing his tablet with his pencil. He shoved his chair back and went after Justin. “Justin.”

Justin didn’t stop walking until he was safely hidden from view backstage. “Do you enjoy making fun of me? Calling me a whore? It’s what I am, you know. You’ve known that since we met.”

“No, Justin, I don’t enjoy it. It slipped out. I…you…we’ve not even had one moment alone together after the other night, and I’m jealous. You’ll be with…with him…and it will kill me.”

“I’m sorry, JC, but you knew this,” Justin said, softening slightly.

“I know.” JC scuffed his shoe on the dirty floor. “I hate that he gets to spend the night with you.”

“Not all night,” Justin corrected. “After tonight, I’ll have to cut my nights short, because of early rehearsals, remember?” Justin blushed slightly. “I just said that to get back at you.”

JC stepped closer, cupping Justin’s face in his palm. Justin rubbed his cheek against JC’s soft hand. “You’re so beautiful.” His thumb ran over Justin’s lips. “And you’re not a whore.”

“I am,” Justin whispered.

“Not to me,” JC said. He looked around, then leaned in to give Justin a sweet kiss. “You’re delicious,” JC murmured.

“I’m going to try to hold him off as long as I can,” Justin promised. His hand fisted in JC’s shirt. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

“Oh, Justin,” JC sighed, letting himself fall into the passionate kiss.

“JC? Where are you?” Christopher called.

“Come to the show tonight,” Justin begged, finally pulling away. “Please? I have a song I want to sing just for you.”

“Okay,” JC sighed. “I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Justin gave him the brilliant smile, then hurried towards the steps to the second floor.


	13. Chapter 13

TRUE LOVE  
Twelve

 

Justin frowned as he opened the door of his suite and saw a small table set for two. Candles were lit, and covered silver platter sat at each seat. He then remembered his visitor and sighed. He went to the shower, trying not to care. It was something he had perfected, not caring. He knew he had a job to do, and he knew it was what was going to happen, whether he liked it or not, but it had been so easy to push out of his mind.

Justin had made sure that JC, Christopher, AJ and Nick had been seated in close proximity to Lance Bass. That way he could make it seem as if he were looking at Lance, but the entire time he had eyes only for JC. And JC knew it. JC would blush with pleasure whenever Justin threw a smile his way, and Justin put 110% into his performance that night. It was all for JC.

But now Justin had to slam on the brakes and throw himself into another mode entirely. Playing with JC was all well and good, but now Justin had to act. He had to entertain. He had to make Lance Bass feel as if he were the most important man in the world…and all the while try to keep from sleeping with him as long as possible. No one but someone like JC Chasez could have made Justin Timberlake even consider something like this.

 

When Justin came out from the bathroom in his satin robe and pants, Lance Bass was removing his suit jacket and carefully hanging it on a hanger in Justin’s closet. “Good evening,” Lance said with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind that Mr. Fatone let me in.”

“Of course not.” Justin casually drew the robe closer around him. “I figured you’d be here before I came out.”

“You were incredible tonight,” Lance said softly. “Truly amazing. I felt as if I were the only one in the room, and you were singing just for me.”

“Thank you,” Justin said, dipping his head bashfully. When he looked up again, Lance was holding out one of the chairs for him. Justin thanked him again and sat down.

“This smells wonderful,” Lance said, sitting down as well.

“Joseph knows food,” Justin told him. “There are chefs in his family somewhere.”

“I brought you something,” Lance said before he uncovered his food. Justin looked at him, smiling slightly. He expected the usual, flowers, an article of clothing. His eyes widened as Lance held out a small velvet box.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Justin said, taking the box.

“I wanted to. You deserve to be surrounded by beautiful things,” Lance said. Coming from a lesser man, the words would have sounded feminine, but from Lance they sounded sincere and appropriate.

“Thank you, Lance.” Justin opened the box. Inside was a gold bracelet, simple yet obviously expensive.

“You have such strong arms and nice hands…I thought this would look good around your wrist.” Lance took the bracelet and put it on Justin’s arm. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Justin uncovered his dinner, but had suddenly lost his appetite.

 

“Yes, Kevin. I know…I…we’re starting rehearsals and I’ll be in the theater twenty-four seven,” JC promised, taking another swallow from the bottle. “Drinking? Hell, no. I’m not drinking. Look, Kevin, either you’re my boss or you’re my friend. You hafta pick one.”

“Hey, JC,” AJ called, opening the door as he knocked.

JC almost dropped the phone. “Okay, Mom. Yeah. Happy birthday. Love you.” JC hung up and gave AJ a grin. “Hi, there.”

“This doesn’t seem like you,” AJ said, taking the bottle of Jim Beam from JC’s hand.

“So?” JC shrugged and flopped down onto the bed. He was still in his suit from the performance earlier. “Wasn’t Justin brilliant tonight?”

“Absolutely,” AJ agreed. “I wanted to talk to you about Nick, JC.”

“Nicky? What a sweet kid,” JC said, sighing. “Gorgeous eyes. I love blue eyes.”

“He has a crush on you,” AJ said slowly.

JC grabbed the bottle back. “I know. He’s such a nice guy. I’m sorry that it can’t work between us.”

“Why can’t it?” AJ asked.

“Because I’m in love with someone else. It’s a love that’s fucking up everything in my life, but you don’t find true love every day,” JC said, sighing. “And now he’s with HIM.”

“JC, I warned you about Justin,” AJ began.

“And you’re jealous. You must be in love with him yourself,” JC said angrily.

“No…I’m not. I’m just worried about you because you’re a nice guy,” AJ said. “You really think Justin Timberlake would take the time out for true love? That’s too expensive for him.”

“Justin loves me, AJ,” JC insisted. “It’s not his fault that he has to fuck Lance Bass to get ahead in life. He loves me.” JC buried his head in his hands. “Go away. Why’d you have to come here? You’re just reminding me that he’s…he’s…”

“I’ll leave,” AJ said, concerned. “Call if you need me.”

“Whatever.” JC shoved a pillow over his head, ignoring the fact that he was pouring alcohol all over his bed.

 

“Are you okay? You hardly ate a bite,” Lance said. Justin was out on the balcony, staring towards JC’s apartment building.

“Yes. Sometimes after performances I’m starving, other times I can’t eat a bite. I’ll have some fruit later,” Justin promised.

“Come here.” Lance took Justin’s hand and led him inside. Justin allowed himself to be led to the bed. Lance sat and motioned for Justin to sit with him. “You’re more intoxicating than any drink or drug, Justin,” Lance whispered, his hand coming up to cup Justin’s face. “I feel like I can’t get enough of you.”

“You do say the nicest things,” Justin said with a playful coyness. “You make this like a real date.”

“Well, isn’t it?” Lance murmured, his voice low in Justin’s ear as he began to kiss Justin’s neck.

“No. I mean, on most dates, people just don’t jump into bed, right?” Justin said nervously. Lance pulled back and stared at him.

“What’s going on?”

“I just…I thought this could be different, different than what I usually do. You’re entirely different from any man I’ve ever been with…and I feel different when I’m with you,” Justin said truthfully. 

“What are you saying?” Lance said, his beautiful green eyes narrowing.

“I thought…I thought we could take it slow,” Justin whispered, running his hand up the silk that covered Lance’s thigh. “Prolong the pleasure…make it last. Don’t you want that?” Justin purred in Lance’s ear as his hand moved higher. He felt Lance gulp for air. “Instead of just taking me…you could just enjoy me every night, little by little.”

“Every night,” Lance gasped.

Justin slowly moved until Lance was flat on his back. He leaned over Lance and began to kiss him. “And every night we’ll move things a little bit further.” Justin tried not to think of JC as he undid the button of Lance’s pants.


	14. Chapter 14

TRUE LOVE  
Thirteen

 

JC groaned as he opened his eyes. “JC!” A voice yelled as someone pounded on the door.

“What?” JC yelled back. He groaned again.

The door opened and Nick came in. “Are you okay?” Nick gasped.

“Yeah.” JC slowly sat up. “Just a bit hung over. What time is it?”

“Nine. You’re supposed to be at the theater at nine-thirty.”

“Fuck.” JC rubbed his eyes.

“I brought coffee,” Nick said shyly.

“You’re an angel,” JC said gratefully. He looked down at the dirty sheets. “Fuck,” he said again.

“Why don’t you shower? I’ll wait for you and walk over with you, if you want,” Nick offered.

“Okay.” JC slowly stood and headed for the bathroom, inhaling the coffee as he walked by.

When he came out a few moments later, Nick had the bed stripped. “I didn’t know where your sheets were,” he said.

“I only have one set,” JC said, ashamed. At his real home, he had about ten sets of sheets, but he couldn’t act like that here. “I’ll wash them later.”

“Okay,” Nick said. He tried not to watch as JC dropped the towel around his waist and dug through drawers. “I’m excited about the new show.”

“So am I,” JC said. He tugged on jeans and a tshirt, then threw a sweater overtop. “It’s my first work to ever be performed.”

“It’s great,” Nick said loyally. “You’re amazing. I mean, you have amazing talent.”

“Thank you, Nick,” JC said softly. Nick really was a sweet guy. “God, I don’t really feel like rehearsal today.”

“You have it easy,” Nick reminded him. “You and Christopher sit there and yell at us when we mess up.”

JC smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Well, we should go.” He grabbed his sneakers and slipped them on while trying to sip at the hot coffee.

 

When they reached the theater, Christopher was handing out the folders of music to the company. “Carter, where the fuck have you been?” Christopher screeched. His high voice echoed through the small rehearsal room.

“He’s been rescuing your co-writer,” JC said. “Quit yelling at him, Chris.”

“See ya,” Nick said softly, and went to sit by AJ.

“What the fuck ran you over?” Christopher asked.

“A bottle of Jim Beam and a broken heart,” JC muttered. Christopher looked at him oddly and handed him a folder.

“Where’s our little diva?” Christopher asked the room.

“I think he’s still upstairs,” one of the men said. “I haven’t seen him yet today.”

“He had a busy night,” another singer said, and many of the men chuckled. JC frowned and fell into his seat.

“Sorry,” a voice said from the doorway. Justin slowly made his way into the room, sitting on a chair near Nick. “I overslept.”

“Obviously,” Christopher murmured. Justin wore a large fleece sweatshirt and sweatpants. His curls were everywhere and there were dark circles under his eyes. “Okay, kids, let’s start reading through this.”

JC paid half-hearted attention to his partner. He was too busy trying not to look at Justin and wonder what had happened the night before.

 

“Okay, guys, that will do it for today. We’ll start serious rehearsals tomorrow. Read over this stuff and try to start learning it, okay?” JC said, standing. He threw away his empty coffee cup and went for the door.

“JC,” a soft voice said behind him. “Wait.”

JC stepped aside to allow people out the door. Justin had a hand on his arm. “What?”

“Are you okay? You don’t look very good.”

“No better than you do,” JC said, and Justin stiffened. “I got drunk last night.”

“Are you gonna get drunk every night?” Justin asked. JC shrugged. “JC, nothing happened. Well, not NOTHING, but not everything. I got him to agree to just taking it slow, like a tease. I can string him along. I know I can.” Justin ran a hand through his curls. “I’m just so tired. We were up late. He left at like six this morning to get ready to go into his office.”

JC took a long look at Justin. He looked so young and sweet. “Is Joseph expecting you to do anything this afternoon?”

“No…this is when I’m supposed to rehearse with you, remember?”

“C’mon. Let’s go upstairs.” JC said goodbye to Christopher, AJ and Nick, then followed Justin up to his suite. JC fluffed up the pillows and pulled off his sweater. “Let’s take a nap.”

“A nap?” Justin looked confused. “I thought you…”

“No, Justin. I’m not out to jump you all the time, though you make it damn easy to want you,” JC said, watching Justin tug his sweatshirt up and off. “You need sleep. So do I.”

“I want to sleep with you,” Justin said softly. He climbed into the bed and JC followed him. Justin immediately curled up next to JC. “I’ve never just slept with someone before.”

“I hope I’m a lot of firsts for you,” JC said softly.

“Me, too,” Justin said wearily. “I’m sorry if you were mad.”

“I’m not mad. I just…nevermind,” JC said, kissing Justin’s forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

TRUE LOVE  
Fourteen

 

Justin yawned and stretched, opening his eyes. He smiled a sleepy smile. “You’re watching me.”

“I can’t help it.” JC reached over and brushed a curl from Justin’s forehead. “You’re beautiful.” JC then blushed. “I cannot believe I just said that. How gay did that sound?”

“Are you ashamed of being gay?” Justin said softly. JC sat up and crossed his long legs under him.

“No...but in my life, I have to hide it.”

“In the creative world? I find that hard to believe,” Justin teased.

“I know. I mean, Nick’s obviously gay, and I know AJ is bi. Christopher I’m never really sure about. He’s a mystery. But...where I come from, very few people know about my sexual preference.” JC thought of Kevin. “My family doesn’t approve...and it’s not something I’ve ever advertised.” JC looked at Justin. “You’ve thrown my world for a loop, Justin, but if I had to tell the world about you today, I would. If it would make you mine forever...”

“I told you, JC...I can’t promise you forever,” Justin said sadly. “When Joseph finds out about us...”

“He’s not going to,” JC said. “By the time this show goes on, I’ll have talked you into going away with me.”

“You think so?” Justin said, laughing, but he sighed wistfully.

“Where would you like to go?” JC asked, lying back down.

“I like the beach,” Justin said. “I mean, I would, if I’d ever been there.”

“We’ll get a little apartment at the beach. You’ll get a job singing in a little club, just you and a piano or you and a guitar. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” Justin sighed, snuggling closer. He threw an arm over JC’s waist, and JC noticed for the first time the gold bracelet around Justin’s wrist. 

“What’s this?” JC held up Justin’s hand. “It’s pretty.”

“Yeah. It, uh, was a gift.” Justin tugged his hand away.

“Justin...”

“Don’t, okay?” Justin sat up and got off the bed. “He offered it to me. He wants to buy me things...who am I to stop him?”

“Justin, calm down. I wasn’t going to say anything like that. You deserve all the beautiful things I can’t begin to buy you. I just...I wanted to say be careful. You’re used to men trying to buy you...but Lance Bass is the one man who can. And all he’s doing is just that...buying your body.”

“Men do it all the time,” Justin muttered.

“I’m not doing it. I want your heart...your body is just something special that comes with it,” JC said. Justin smiled and sat back down. JC looked at Justin’s clock. “Damn...I got stuff to do.” JC stood and pulled on his shoes.

“When will I see you again?” Justin asked.

“Tomorrow at rehearsal. Make sure you actually LEARN some of the music, okay?” JC ruffled Justin’s curls.

“Of course.” Justin rolled his eyes.

“Be ready to leave as soon as morning rehearsal is done. I have a surprise planned for you.”

“Leave? Joseph won’t let me leave with you!”

“Is Lance Bass coming over tonight?”

“Probably,” Justin said, frowning.

“Tell him that Lance wants to meet you somewhere. There’s no way Joseph would ever question what Lance wants. I’ll meet you by the side door and we’ll go, okay?”

“Okay,” Justin said happily. He grabbed JC by the sweater and gave him a tender kiss. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Consider yourself lucky then,” JC said in a teasing manner, but his eyes didn’t smile as he said it.

 

“You look like shit,” Kevin said as soon as JC walked into his office. “And I don’t appreciate you calling me when you’re drunk off your ass.”

“Sorry...a little emotional difficulty,” JC said, flopping onto a chair.

“Joshua Chasez has emotions? How nice to hear.” Kevin leaned back in his chair. “What’s going on, Josh?”

“I’m getting to know this Justin kid. Maybe it’s not his fault. Maybe his boss and surrogate dad, Joseph Fatone, pushed him into it. He took Justin in when he was just a kid, you know.”

“He could get outta there,” Kevin insisted. “Josh, I can always trust you to keep your distance when it comes to these things. What the hell’s going on?”

“Nothing,” JC promised, sighing. “I’ll get the information you want.”


	16. Chapter 16

TRUE LOVE  
Fifteen

 

“Is it rude for me to ask how you made all this money at such a young age?” Justin said, pouring Lance another glass of wine.

Lance settled back on Justin’s bed, stretching out his legs. He wore a simple yet obviously expensive sweater and a pair of dress pants. Justin assumed this was Lance’s way of dressing down. “It might be rude coming from anyone else but you,” Lance teased gently. “But YOU can ask anything you want.”

Justin handed him the wine. “I don’t know much about you, I’m afraid. Joseph is very protective about what I read and see. I guess he worries about me.”

“He worries about losing you, Sweetness,” Lance said, toasting Justin with the glass. “You should be guarded like a priceless jewel.” Justin blushed politely and sat down on the bed. “I grew up in Mississippi, in your average home. I went away to college, majored in business. I had a hunch about an investment and put in every dollar I had, as well as every dollar my family had.”

“All on one investment?” Justin gasped. He couldn’t imagine taking that sort of risk.

Lance shrugged. “It paid off. I made a few more investments, started my own company…and now…” Lance waved his hand in the air. “Now my parents have a mansion in Mississippi and a home in Hawaii.”

“Wow,” Justin said faintly. “I think if I ever had money like that, I’d move to Hawaii, too.”

“A little beach bunny,” Lance said playfully. He motioned for Justin to come lay next to him. “You’d be gorgeous on the beach…all tan and hot.” Lance ran a finger down Justin’s arm. “You are so hard to resist, Sweetness.” Lance licked at Justin’s lips. “I pride myself on my self-control…but you are testing it.”

“I’m not making you mad, am I?” Justin deftly turned his head so the arch of his neck was available for Lance’s lips.

“Not angry…mad as in crazy, maybe,” Lance whispered, his hand sliding down Justin’s chest. Justin playfully squirmed away. No need for Lance to find out that he wasn’t hard in the slightest. Usually Justin could muster some sort of erection with a man, but since he had met JC, JC was the only man who could turn him on.

“Tell me what you want,” Justin whispered, sliding down to unbuckled Lance’s belt. “Tell me what you want to do to me when the time comes.”

“Mmmm…” Lance rumbled in his low voice as Justin kissed his inner thigh. “I want to undress you inch by inch…see that beautiful body…”

“Uh-huh,” Justin murmured, licking Lance’s length through his underwear.

“Ah…” Lance hissed. “And then I’d bend you over the bed…rub my hands down your back, and then…”

“And then?” Justin asked, working the boxers down.

“And then I’d get you ready…work that tight hole open…and then I’d…” Lance thrusted up as Justin took him into his mouth. “Then I’d fuck you…fuck you so hard…oh, fuck…”

 

“Amazing,” JC said, shaking his head. “You are amazing.” Justin blushed and said nothing.

“He’s just another diva,” Christopher said gruffly, which meant that he also was impressed.

“You learned all that overnight? I mean, we just gave you the damn thing yesterday, and I know you were, uh, busy.” JC tried to speak casually.

“I turned in early,” Justin said truthfully. He had worn Lance out early and sent him on his way. “I guess I’ll go shower. I…uh…have an appointment today.”

“An appointment?” Joseph asked. He had turned up for the last fifteen minutes of group rehearsal to see how things were going, though Christopher had explained that it was too early for much progress.

“Yes.” Justin’s face was a mask of innocence. “My presence is requested.”

“I see,” Joseph said, smiling. “Have a nice day, Justin.” Joseph practically danced up to his office.

“Sorry I can’t make our rehearsal,” Justin said politely to JC.

“That’s okay. I know you have…obligations,” JC said carefully. “It’s still early. We’ll worry about private rehearsal later.”

“Okay. Bye, Christopher.” Justin headed for the stairs.

Christopher studied JC carefully. “You are the dumbest person I know.”

“Thank you.” JC kept his face blank. “To what do I owe this compliment?”

“You’re falling for Justin Timberlake? Do you know what he is?”

“No, Chris, tell me.”

Christopher sighed and sat down, pulling his chair close to JC’s. “JC, I like you a lot, and I really don’t like anyone. You…Justin…” Christopher sighed again, trying to be tactful for once in his life. “Justin’s basically a prostitute, JC. A high-level whore. Joseph recruits the men and Justin does what they want. He’s good at it, and the money is big. VERY big. Lance Bass big, if you catch my meaning. Justin would never want you.”

“Who says I’m not paying him? I come from money, you know that.”

“You’re not his type, JC, or should I say you’re not JOSEPH’S type. You don’t have a chance.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Chris.” JC stood and chucked his friend under the chin. “I have a chance. True love always does.” JC smiled and went to wait by the side door.

 

“So, where are we going?” Justin asked as soon as he met JC. 

“We need to hurry, or we’ll be late.” JC led Justin a few blocks away from the theater before hailing a taxi.

“JC! Where are we going?” Justin whined. JC gave him a quick kiss to keep him quiet, then put his arm around him.

The drive was short, but Justin was on pins and needles the entire time. Surprises were rare in his sheltered life, and he didn’t know what was going to happen. He stared in awe as he got out of the cab. JC paid the driver. “Well, c’mon. It’s about to start.”

“We’re seeing a show?” Justin said, his mouth falling open.

“Yes. West Side Story just happened to be in town, and we’re seeing the matinee. Come ON, Justin.” JC tugged at Justin’s sleeve.

Justin silently followed JC to the box office. They bought tickets, which were for seats in the back, but Justin didn’t care. JC handed him a program, but he could only stare at the cover. “You’re amazing,” Justin whispered after they were in their seats. “I love you.”

JC swallowed the lump in his throat. “I thought you told me you are incapable of falling in love. Too expensive.”

“I think this is a price I’m willing to pay,” Justin said softly as the house lights went down.


	17. Chapter 17

TRUE LOVE  
Sixteen

 

The next few weeks went by in a haze for JC. He split his time between Justin and the play, and his real job as a detective. Actually, the time spent as a detective was spent putting Kevin off, promising that he’d get the best proof ever, although he already had it. Justin was all he wanted, and he was almost willing to give up everything else to keep him.

Justin was also working at putting someone off. Lance was getting more and more insistent, which was understandable. Before JC, Justin would have spread his legs by the third date. But now, things were different. Justin was trying to not even get naked with Lance, turning on as much flirtatious charm as possible to keep Lance hanging on. But one night it had to change.

 

“Come here,” Lance said, holding out his hand. Justin smiled and sauntered to where Lance was sitting on a chair. He stood in front of Lance and looked down at him. “I want to touch you,” Lance whispered. He looked up at Justin with eyes of determined green steel, and Justin shivered.

“If that’s what you want,” Justin said lightly.

“Undress,” Lance said.

“Look, Lance, why don’t we…”

“I SAID undress, Justin,” Lance ordered, and Justin shivered again. Lance could be incredibly sweet when he wanted to be, but now he was all power and control. Justin began to unbutton his shirt, making sure to take his time. He gave Lance a charming smile. Lance simply raised an eyebrow. Justin slowly slid the shirt from his body, hoping that would be enough. Lance reached up and ran a hand over Justin’s smooth chest, letting his fingers circle Justin’s nipples before his hands rested at Justin’s waist. He leaned his face against Justin’s flat stomach and sighed. “So beautiful…and all mine…ALL mine…” Lance murmured.

Justin swallowed deeply and tried his best not to think of JC. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Nothing.” Lance undid Justin’s pants and slid them down. Justin carefully stepped out of them. Justin stood in front of Lance in only his boxer briefs. Lance slowly slid his hands around to rest on Justin’s ass as he lightly brushed his cheek against the bulge in the front of the boxer briefs. Justin lightly placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, wondering if Lance would mind. It felt like the right thing to do. “So…beautiful.” Lance inhaled deeply, rubbing his face a bit harder. He pulled back and slowly looked up at Justin. “Take them off.” Justin silently did as he was told. “Damn…” Lance sighed, looking Justin over from head to toe. It was then that Justin realized that Lance saw him as another possession, another accomplishment, like the limo and the private jet and the diamond cufflinks. Lance seemed content to simply touch Justin and look at him, and Justin allowed himself to think of JC just enough to get some sort of erection.

 

“Are you okay?” JC asked when Justin arrived at rehearsal the next morning. Justin didn’t smile, had no light in his eyes, and seemed not a bit interested in practicing with the cast.

“I…yeah.” Justin sat down and took the tea that JC offered him.

“Did he hurt you?” JC asked, frowning. Justin shook his head.

“No…but I’d rather not say more.”

JC nodded. “Understood. You want to skip practice?”

“No. I need to distract myself.”

“Okay.” JC headed towards his seat next to Christopher.

“It’s getting harder, JC,” a soft voice called to him, and JC knew exactly what he meant. JC slowly turned around and looked at Justin, hoping that everything he felt was showing in his eyes and not all over his face. Justin smiled a bit and blushed happily, and JC knew he could see it.

“I have some good news,” JC told him. “Christopher talked to Joseph, and you’re coming over to Chris’ apartment for dinner tonight.”

“What?” Justin’s mouth fell open.

“Joseph knew that Lance had to go out of town for a few days, and Chris convinced him that it would be good for you to hang out with some of the cast, that otherwise you’d seem like a snobby diva. Of course, it will just be me, you, Chris, AJ and Nick, but hey…” JC smiled. “I think it’s nice.”

“I think it’s great.” Justin’s smile finally reached his eyes. “Something great to look forward to.”

“Why don’t you come to my apartment first? Like around four-thirty…we’ll go over to Chris’ around five,” JC suggested. 

“I’ve never been to your apartment,” Justin said softly.

“I’ll give you directions. It’s not classy like yours, but it does what it needs to,” JC said. “We’d better get started here.” JC motioned to Christopher and the others.

“Okay,” Justin said. He looked up at JC, and the emotion in his eyes said it all.

 

“Hi,” Justin said shyly when JC opened the door. “I’m a little early.”

“You could have come home from rehearsal with me and it wouldn’t have been early enough,” JC told him, kissing him as he came into the apartment. “Sorry this is so small.”

“I love it,” Justin said, and he meant it. It was JC’s, and it was perfect. “I could live here with you.”

“Oh, you could?” JC teased. “I’m incredibly anal…I like things neat.”

“I can be neat,” Justin protested. JC smiled and ruffled Justin’s curls. Justin looked around while JC went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Justin flipped through books, looked at pictures and generally poked around. “Uh, JC?”

“Yeah?” JC poked his head out from the bathroom.

“Why do you have a gun?” Justin whispered, pointing to the revolver that peeked out from under a stack of magazines. 

JC inwardly groaned. He had been cleaning the gun and meant to put it away in a drawer, but something had distracted him. “I…well…” he began, praying that Justin wouldn’t see his name and badge number engraved on the handle. “Protection,” JC said, shrugging. “I’ve lived in places much seedier than this…and I felt the need to protect myself. I don’t have much meat on me, so I’m not much of a fighter.”

“Oh,” Justin said, relieved. “Will you teach me to shoot it?”

“No!” JC barked, and Justin jumped. “I don’t want your fingers on something like a gun.” JC came out and kissed Justin’s forehead. “Let me protect you, okay?”

“Okay,” Justin said, smiling. He cupped JC’s face in his hands and began to kiss him. JC sighed and pressed against him. “JC…” Justin whispered.

“Call me Josh,” JC said. “JC doesn’t sound right coming from you.”

“Josh,” Justin repeated. He nibbled at JC’s neck and JC moaned. “When will you make love to me? I want you so bad.”

“God, Justin, I want you, too,” JC promised, sliding his hands down Justin’s back. “I just don’t want to be rushing it when we have a few hours between rehearsals.”

“Joseph’s going away next week,” Justin murmured, nipping at JC’s earlobe. “His mother’s birthday. He goes every year. If I can get Lance to stay away…you could come and stay all night.”

JC pulled back. “Are you sure about this? I want this to be special.”

“Josh, you’re not like the others. Don’t you see that? I fuck them…they fuck me. I don’t make love to any of them. I want you to make love to me,” Justin begged.

“Okay.” JC leaned his forehead against Justin’s and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

TRUE LOVE  
Seventeen

 

“Are you okay?” Lance looked at Justin as they climbed into the limousine after an expensive dinner.

“Fine.” Justin laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. “Just fine. What do you want to do now?”

“Are you getting sick?”

Justin smiled at what he thought was Lance’s concern. The smile faltered slightly as he saw Lance move away from him to slide across the seat. Usually Lance clung to him like a second skin when they were alone together. “I may be,” Justin said carefully. He coughed and sniffled a bit. “I felt kinda bad all day, but I didn’t want to miss our time together. I thought you might get mad,” he said truthfully. “You’re not, are you?”

“No, of course not. It’s not your fault you got sick,” Lance said, though he didn’t sound 100% sincere.

“Well, I’m sure I just need a few days of rest. I don’t even feel like rehearsing,” Justin said in what he hoped was a pitiful voice. “And I don’t want your good money to go to waste.”

“Sweetness, money spent on you could never be considered wasted,” Lance said. He reached out to take Justin’s hand. “Why don’t you rest for a day or two…I can come see you on Friday. How’s that?”

Justin smiled, enthralled by the thought of two whole days without Joseph or Lance. Maybe he could even stay at Josh’s apartment. “I’m really sorry, Lance. I hope you don’t get this.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lance said, though it was obvious that he was planning on giving himself an IV of Vitamin C as soon as humanly possible.

 

“Hi,” Justin said shyly, letting JC into the suite. “You’re right on time.”

“You sound disappointed. Want me to leave?” JC teased.

“I hoped you’d be early.”

“I had an appointment,” JC said, frowning as he remembered his conversation with Kevin. Someone in the department had seen Justin out with Lance Bass, and Kevin had tried to convince JC to follow that lead. He had finally convinced Kevin that he had everything under control, but he knew that Kevin’s trust in him was beginning to waiver. “But I’m here now.”

“So…should we order in something to eat?” Justin asked. “I was thinking maybe pizza. I never get to have pizza.”

“Pizza it is,” JC said, nodding. He handed Justin some money, and Justin hurried out of the suite to use the phone in Joseph’s office. He asked one of the guys in the cast to bring it up when it arrived, then scurried back up to be with JC.

When he came back into the suite, JC was standing out on the balcony. Justin walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist. “I wish we could just fly away from all this,” Justin said with a sigh. “Just soar up above the buildings and end up someplace quiet and peaceful.”

“Our cabana on the beach?” JC said, and Justin nodded. “I’ve been thinking about that,” JC said, turning around in Justin’s arms. “I have some savings…and if you think about it, Joseph owes you a ton of money.”

“I can’t.” Justin pulled back and JC didn’t feel rejected. He saw the fear in Justin’s eyes. 

“Justin, yes, you can. Don’t you want to be happy? Don’t you love me?”

“That’s an insane question. Of course I love you, and you know it. I’ve sacrificed everything because I love you.”

“Everything?” JC laughed. “You haven’t sacrificed anything, Justin. What happens if our secret is found out? Joseph gets mad at you and doesn’t baby you for five minutes. Your little sugar daddy runs away to find another rentboy.” JC turned back around. “I’ve sacrificed more for you than you could ever know.”

“He thinks I’m his possession, Josh,” Justin whispered, and JC clenched at the railing of the balcony. “He’s obsessed. I mean it. The way he looks at me…I don’t think he’ll ever let me go.”

“He won’t take you away from this,” JC said in a tight voice. “He won’t bring you into his world.”

Justin was saved from answering by a knock at the door. He went and got the pizza, then returned to JC. He laid his face against JC’s back. “Josh…I do love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. I’m just…afraid.”

JC turned back around and pulled Justin into his arms. “We don’t have to make any decisions today, okay? Let’s just enjoy this time…and eventually I’ll show you the way that we can get away from all this.”

 

“You have tomato sauce on your chin,” Justin told JC. 

“Thanks.” JC wiped at his chin with his napkin.

“No…let me get it,” Justin said. He leaned over and licked at JC’s chin. He then swept his tongue up to lap at the corner of JC’s mouth. “I think there’s some here, too.”

“Anywhere else?” JC asked softly, moving the pizza and plates out of the way.

“Maybe here…” Justin’s tongue slid along the length of JC’s neck.

“God,” JC panted.

“Come on.” Justin stood and reached out his hand. JC took it and stood up. He followed Justin to the bed. Justin gently pushed him down and began to slowly undress.

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Justin interrupted. The shirt disappeared, then the pants. JC swallowed deeply. Justin crawled over JC until JC was flat on his back. “I love you,” Justin whispered. He pulled JC’s shirt up over his head and threw it over his shoulder. His mouth moved up and down JC’s throat as his hands learned JC’s chest. 

“God, Justin, you’re so amazing,” JC whispered. His hand slid down the silk of Justin’s back to rest on his backside. Justin whimpered and thrust lightly against JC’s leg. He then moved to remove the rest of JC’s clothing.

Justin rolled them over so JC was on top. “Make love to me,” he begged. His cock was already hard and dripping.

“I don’t want to,” JC said, his voice muffled by the skin of Justin’s neck. “I want you to make love to me.”

“I…I never did that,” Justin said in a small voice.

“I know…that’s why I want you to do it,” JC told him. “Please.”

“Oh, baby…” Justin reached down to stroke JC. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” JC rolled them over again. “Positive.”

Justin moved to get a condom and lubricant from a drawer under the bed. “I don’t know…” Justin began.

“You know what gets done to you…do it to me,” JC said, and Justin did his best to obey.

He thought he was doing something right when JC began to writhe and pant on the bed. Justin thought he was absolutely gorgeous. And when he finally ventured inside, JC was so tight and hot. “I don’t know…oh God…” Justin threw his head back and moaned.

“Yes…yes, baby…” JC said, wrapping his legs around Justin’s waist.

“Oh, God…so good…Josh…love you…” Justin whispered.

 

JC looked at the boy sleeping in his arms. He gently kissed the curly head occasionally, his hand stroking patterns on Justin’s bare back. Right here, in his arms, was everything he had ever wished for to make him happy. He now had to figure out how to jump the few hurdles that stood between them and happiness…namely, Lance Bass, and his own job as a police officer who had been sent in to put Justin Timberlake in prison.


	19. Chapter 19

TRUE LOVE  
Eighteen

 

Justin came over to JC’s almost every night, even after Joseph returned. Joseph thought he was at Christopher’s, and sometimes he was. Sometimes they hung out with Nick and AJ and Christopher, and Justin had a wonderful time. He never got to spend a lot of time with other people. Joseph felt it was better to keep him above everyone else. But Justin loved being with AJ and Nick, especially AJ. AJ was kind and sweet behind the rough exterior, and he had a wonderful gravelly voice. Justin loved to harmonize with him. Nick kept slightly away, giving Justin an aloof attitude that puzzled him.

“Why doesn’t Nick like me?” Justin asked AJ one day. They were cleaning up after dinner, which they all took turns doing. JC, Nick and Christopher were sitting in the other room, talking about something.

AJ looked at Justin out of the corner of his eye. “You really want to know?”

“Of course. No one likes the fact that someone doesn’t like them,” Justin replied.

AJ smiled. “And normally everyone loves you, am I right?” Justin blushed and AJ laughed a bit. It was a friendly laugh, and Justin smiled back. AJ sighed and leaned against the counter. “Nickolas has a nice, healthy crush on your man there.”

“Josh?” Justin narrowed his eyes as he looked at Nick.

“Don’t worry. JC knows about it, and Nick knows he knows. Nick also, obviously, knows about you and JC. He won’t be trying to get on him or anything.”

“He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t tell anyone, would he?” Justin asked softly. “Like Joseph?”

“No. Nick’s not that kind of guy. He might be hurting, but it’s not in him to intentionally hurt someone else.”

“Good,” Justin said, relieved. He made sure to be extra nice to Nick after that, and little by little, Nick began to thaw.

 

As opening night drew near, everyone got nervous. Joseph got nervous because it would be the first performance in his new theater. Christopher was nervous because it was his first REAL show, and it would reflect upon every bit of talent he had. JC was nervous because he had promised to give Kevin something by the end of opening night. The only problem was, he was also planning on leaving with Justin after the performance.

Justin was a bundle of emotions as the performance got closer. JC had finally convinced him to leave. JC had shown him how wonderful true love could be, and Justin decided that he wanted it forever. All the time. Not just here and there. JC showed him how cruel Joseph was actually being to him without even trying. Joseph was hiding Justin from life, using him to get money and security. And in all that, Justin had no money or real security of his own. And more than anything, Justin was nervous about Lance. Lance clearly expected them to sleep together almost immediately after the show that night, even though there would be a party for the cast. Lance didn’t care. He had everything planned out, and it would take all the planning JC and Justin could come up with to get Justin out of it.

 

“I don’t know about this,” Nick sighed as he and AJ walked to their dressing room. They were doing two weeks of full costume rehearsals, and everyone was already exhausted. “What do we owe them?”

“Nick, JC made sure you and I had amazing parts in this show. Even after they’re gone, we’ll still be able to go on.”

Joseph whistled as he walked through the backstage area, checking yet again for any safety hazards. The last thing he needed was a lawsuit. His ears perked up as he overheard his performers as they walked by him, not even noticing him.

“But do you really think anyone will come after Justin’s gone?” Nick asked. Joseph froze, every bone in his body turning to stone.

“Of course they will. Don’t you think he and JC deserve to be happy?” AJ asked. “And Justin deserves to be free.”

Joseph waited for the men to walk down the hall before he turned and almost ran to his office. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he had written on the blotter on his desk. “I need to speak to Lance Bass. Yes, I know he’s busy, ma’am. Tell him it’s Joseph Fatone, calling on behalf of Justin Timberlake.”

 

“I was in an important meeting, Fatone,” Lance snapped as soon as he entered Joseph’s office. He wore a black suit and looked as if he had been at a funeral instead of a meeting.

“I know, Mr. Bass, and I apologize. But this is important.” Joseph’s hands shook.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Trust me…you’ll see why. It involves your investment.”

“Justin?” Lance asked. He frowned. “Is he sick? Is something wrong?”

“Something’s very wrong. Apparently he’s been screwing us both, Mr. Bass.”

“He hasn’t been screwing me at all,” Lance corrected. “A situation that will soon be remedied, thank GOD. I don’t have infinite patience.”

Joseph seemed slightly shocked by Lance’s admission, but did not say anything about it. “Justin has been seeing someone behind both our backs. They plan on leaving sometime soon…I’m assuming after the performance.”

“No.” Lance slapped his hand down on Joseph’s desk. “He will not. He’s mine. He belongs to me.” Lance closed his eyes and controlled his temper. “Who is this other person?”

“The co-creator of the show. JC Chasez.”

Lance looked at the ceiling. “That son of a bitch.” He closed his eyes again, then opened them. “This will not happen.” He stood. “Do not say anything to Justin. If he deserves any punishment, I will give it to him. I’ll also be checking into this Chasez. Say nothing, understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Joseph said unhappily. Lance strode out of the room without another word.


	20. Chapter 20

TRUE LOVE  
Nineteen

 

“Justin.” Joseph knocked as he opened the door to Justin’s suite. “What are you doing?”

Justin looked up from his small duffel bag. They had started doing their “private rehearsal” at JC’s apartment. Every day Justin carried a small bag with him, and every day he brought a few more things from the suite that he wanted JC to pack for their escape. Not many things, but a few things that meant something to him, as well as essentials such as clothing and toiletries. “Oh, Joseph. You know I have practice with JC. We’re meeting at Christopher’s apartment. He wants us to go over that duet with AJ McLean.”

“I don’t think you should go,” Joseph said, and Justin swallowed deeply. Then he smiled.

“Don’t you want this performance to be flawless, Joe?”

“Of course I do. And it will be. But your behavior lately…” Joseph waved a hand in the air. “You’ve become distracted, and I think it’s because of all this time you’ve been spending with Christopher, JC and those other two…Carter and McLean.”

“But Joseph…” 

“No buts, Justin. You can rehearse here, under my supervision. The show is only three days away. I think practicing here is what’s best for you.” Joseph nodded as he spoke. “Haven’t I always done what’s best for you, Justin?”

Justin raised an eyebrow. “I think you’ve meant to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Joseph was shocked. Justin had never talked back to him before.

“I don’t think letting me sleep around is exactly what’s best for me.”

“All of the men have been clean. And haven’t I had you tested a million times?” Joseph asked. “What the hell is up with you, Justin?”

“Nothing, Joe,” Justin said, sighing. “I can never repay you for taking me in, and doing what you’ve done for me.”

“Remember that,” Joseph said, leaving the suite and shutting the door behind him.

Joseph leaned against the door in the hallway and sighed. Lance Bass had called that morning with all kinds of information about JC Chasez. If Justin knew what Joseph and Lance knew, he wouldn’t be so quick to sneak away.

 

Justin sat on his balcony and tried not to cry. What was going on with Joseph? Why was he so suspicious? Not that he didn’t have a good reason, but Justin had thought that he and JC had kept everything under the rug. Apparently they weren’t as good as they had thought. 

Justin sat up straight as he saw Joseph get into a taxi and speed away from the theater. He pulled on his sneakers and flew into action.

 

Justin unlocked JC’s door with the key JC had given him. Justin wore it on a chain around his neck, except for when he was with Lance. “Josh?” Justin called softly. He heard nothing, and he went to the bedroom to dump his duffle on Josh’s bed. Josh would know what to do with the stuff. He then carefully placed a fat envelope in-between some of his shirts. He had snuck down to Joseph’s office and taken some money. He had hated to do it, but like Josh had said, it was something that Joseph basically owed him. It wasn’t much, and Joseph probably wouldn’t even miss it at first, but it was enough to help Justin and JC get a head start on a new life somewhere.

Justin left a note on JC’s bed and went back into the living room. He gasped in horror when he saw Lance Bass sitting on JC’s sofa. “What…why…Lance! Whatever are you doing here? Are you friends with JC?” Justin asked, giving Lance his sweetest smile. Lance didn’t smile back.

“Hardly. He’s not the type of person I usually associate with.” Lance stood. “And you shouldn’t associate with him either, Sweetness. You’ve become quite the sneaky little character since you started spending time with him.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Justin said, smiling again. “Shall we go?”

“Most definitely.” Lance walked over and took Justin by the arm, his grip hard. “I hate to have to do this, Justin, but you and I need to have a little talk.”

 

Justin unlocked his suite and led Lance inside. “Something to drink?” Justin asked politely. “Whiskey as usual?”

“No…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Justin felt fire as the back of Lance’s hand collided with the side of his face. Justin gasped and put a hand up to his face. “How dare you?” Lance asked in an icy voice. “How dare you use me?”

“Lance, I don’t know…”

“You do know.” Lance grabbed Justin by the hair and yanked back hard. “All this time you’ve been leading me along, using me to get money for your precious theater, and all this time you’ve been fucking that lying piece of shit Chasez.”

“Lance, I wasn’t using you. I met you at the same time and…”

“I don’t want to hear your lying excuses,” Lance said, and Justin actually whimpered. “If I didn’t believe that Fatone is as truly shocked by all this as I am, I’d think he was in on it with you.”

“Lance,” Justin began. Lance grabbed his face with his free hand.

“This is what’s going to happen. In three days, you perform the show. For those three days you will NOT leave this building. In fact, you will NOT leave this suite, except to rehearse, understand?” Justin simply stared at him. “You will NOT spend any time with Joshua Chasez alone.”

“You have no right,” Justin said weakly. Lance smiled, and there was no kindness in the smile.

“I have every right. You belong to me, Sweetness. The day I met you, Joseph Fatone and I signed an agreement. I pay to renovate this theater and put on this show, and I get you…any way I want. If you don’t fulfill your part of the deal…I pull the rest of my funding and sue him. You don’t want me suing him, do you?”

“I don’t care,” Justin said, but Lance knew he was lying.

“Actually, I should have taken care of this a long time ago…but I allowed you to cloud my good sense with your charm and appeal.” Lance licked his lips as his hand slid down to glide across Justin’s throat. “God…you had me so confused. But now I know I should have followed my first instincts. You will perform and then you will go outside to where my car will be waiting. It will bring you to an apartment that I keep in the city, and then I will fuck you so hard and so long that you won’t be able to sit up for a week.”

“Why not just do it now?” Justin said with his last amounts of willfulness.

“Because right now the sight of you makes me sick,” Lance snapped. “And because I want you to think about it…dream about it…because you’ll never forget it.” Lance released Justin. “And don’t think about sneaking away. Joseph and I know all about your little plan, and we’re keeping an eye on you.” Lance gave Justin a smile. “Three days, Sweetness…and then you’re finally mine.” Lance left the suite. Justin sat down on the floor, his entire body shaking.


	21. Chapter 21

TRUE LOVE  
Twenty

 

JC whistled as he walked into the theater for rehearsal. Only two more days until the performance. Then he and Justin were free to leave and start their new lives together. He had found the pile of money buried in Justin’s clothes the night before. He had never really thought that Justin would take the money from Joseph. He knew that Justin viewed Joseph as a sort of surrogate father, no matter what Joseph had asked him to do. But he did also believe what he had told Justin, that Joseph owed him.

JC had been up late the night before, writing a goodbye letter to Kevin that he would mail the day of the performance. He had tried to explain about what he had found, and had apologized profusely for running. He knew that he would be abandoning the promise he had made to the citizens of the city, as well as abandoning one of his best friends. But he needed to go. He had never been truly happy as a police officer, and he was happy with Justin. JC also wrote a letter to his mother, explaining things and promising to let her know he was safe.

He stopped short when he reached the front row. Justin was sitting alone, head in his hands. “Hey,” JC said softly, putting a hand on Justin’s shoulder. Justin jumped a mile into the air.

“Hi,” Justin said, keeping his face down.

“Only two more days,” JC whispered.

“Right. Um, don’t you need to go sit with Christopher?” Justin said nervously.

“Are you afraid of me?” JC teased.

“No! Never of you,” Justin said, averting his face. JC touched Justin’s chin and gently turned Justin’s face towards him. Justin blinked back tears.

“Who did this to you?” JC gasped.

“No one. I’m so clumsy, you know, I fell getting out of the shower,” Justin said, shrugging. He saw Joseph in the shadows of the stage, watching them.

“You’re the most graceful person I know,” JC snapped in a whisper.

“Look, Josh, just go over to Christopher, okay? We need to start rehearsal.”

“I got your clothes and the money…they’re all packed.”

“You need to unpack them,” Justin said. “I’m not leaving with you.”

“You’re what?” JC whispered.

“I changed my mind. True love is just a fantasy…something made of fluff and dreams. My life is here, doing what I do.”

“With Lance Bass?” JC said before he thought. He saw Justin’s eyes widen with fear. “He did this to you?” 

“Go away,” Justin begged, glancing towards Joseph. JC followed his gaze.

“We’re not done here. We need to talk. I’ll be in the bathroom at the beginning of the second act. You’re not in the first three scenes. Come find me.” JC gave what looked like a friendly pat to Justin’s shoulders, then went over to talk to Christopher. 

Justin looked at Joseph, who was smiling and nodding at him.

 

JC was leaning against a sink when Justin came into the bathroom. “I only have a minute. Joseph will look for me.”

“What happened?” JC demanded.

“Lance. I…he…he knows, Josh. He knows about us. He knows we’re leaving. Joseph knows, too,” Justin babbled. “I…he…he hit me…and he’s so angry. If I don’t do what he wants, he’ll withdraw the rest of his funding and sue Joseph. I have to go with him after the show. We’re going to an apartment so he can…he said…” Justin blinked back the tears. “Dammit, why did I ever get involved with you?”

“You were never afraid of sex before,” JC said lightly.

“This isn’t sex anymore, Josh. It’s possession. He plans on using me so hard I won’t be able to even sit up. He told me.” Justin wiped at his eyes. “And I think he’d hurt you. When he talked about you…he just hates you. You need to go where it’s safe.”

“Justin…”

“He and Joseph know something about you, Josh, and I don’t know what it is. It has to be dangerous. Please,” Justin pleaded. He threw himself into Josh’s arms and kissed him passionately. “I didn’t mean it. What I said. Loving you has been the most wonderful thing in my life. But now I need to let you go.” He kissed JC again and ran out of the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

TRUE LOVE  
Twenty-One

 

JC stared at the post office box for a long moment before he slid the letters into the slot. Even if Justin wouldn’t go with him, he had to leave. He had ruined any chances he had at a career in that city with his behavior.

But Justin HAD to come along. He didn’t know what Lance Bass had done, or what he had said to make Justin so afraid, but Justin still loved him. JC knew it. And he loved Justin. He wanted to point his gun into Lance’s mouth and pull the trigger for even THINKING about hurting his boy. And Lance would NOT get the chance to violate Justin in any other way. JC would make sure of it.

 

The knock at his door made Justin jump. It was three hours before the curtain would rise, and he was nervous beyond belief. He tried to calm the hope in his heart as he went to the door. Maybe it would be Josh. Maybe he had found some way for them to get away.

“Hello, Justin,” Lance Bass said, smiling coldly. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Justin murmured politely, moving aside.

“So…” Lance rubbed his hands together. He looked more handsome than Justin had ever seen him, wearing a dark grey suit and a grey-green shirt that brought out his eyes. A gold ring flashed on each hand. “Nervous about tonight?”

“Of course,” Justin said, sitting down at his dressing table. Though his makeup and hair was already done, he started to run a brush through his curls. “I mean…it’s a big deal.”

“In more ways than one,” Lance said softly, putting his hands on Justin’s shoulders. He began to massage the tense muscles. “I can’t wait. I can’t wait to see you on stage, so beautiful and amazing…and then when I think about what’s to come…” Lance actually shivered and his grip tightened on Justin’s shoulders. “I’ll make this a night you’ll never forget.”

“I bet you will.” Justin couldn’t keep the sadness from his voice. Lance grabbed Justin’s shoulders and whirled the chair around to face him.

“You’re still pining over that bastard? I thought we discussed this, Justin. I thought you realized that you’re MINE. You’ll never belong to him. Only to me. Got it?”

Justin bit back a mouth full of retorts. He simply nodded. “I understand.”

“I need you to do me a favor,” Lance said. He stepped back. “Stand up, please.” Justin obeyed. “I want to touch you,” Lance said. Justin swallowed. “You owe me that. You actually owe me a lot more for teasing me all this time, but this will do for now.” Justin silently undid the pants of his costume and let them fall to the ground. “Yes,” Lance hissed. Justin didn’t even try to become erect. He stared at the wall behind Lance’s head as Lance fondled him. “I can’t wait for this,” Lance whispered. He touched for a few more minutes, then regretfully released Justin. “Get dressed.” Justin silently pulled the pants up. “You’re going to suck me now. I want to get off now, so I can last longer later,” Lance said. Justin stared at him. “Did I stutter?” Lance snapped.

“N-no.” Justin sat back down in his chair and undid Lance’s pants. He didn’t notice the tears that streamed down through his makeup.

 

“He’s on fire!” Christopher said with glee, jumping up and down and silently clapping his hands. Christopher and JC stood in the wings on stage left, watching everything from the sidelines. They each wore a headset, so they could hear every command from sound to lights to set direction. Everything was going extremely well, and Christopher was so proud he thought he was going to explode.

“That he is,” JC murmured, watching Justin sing to the man who played the lover he had to hide. The story was mimicking reality in a frightening manner, and JC could barely stand watching it.

“It’s a shame that I’m losing him,” Christopher said, looking at Justin. “But you two deserve happiness. I’ll find another little diva and another partner.”

“I’m sure you will,” JC replied. No one knew that anything was amiss. JC hadn’t told them. He was going to try one last talk with Justin, if he could get him before Lance Bass whisked him away.

 

Justin accepted the flowers that Nick Carter placed into his arms. “Good job,” Nick said gruffly, actually kissing Justin’s cheek. “You’re lucky,” he whispered. “Take care of him.”

Justin nodded, then turned to smile at the audience, who were on their feet cheering. He looked to the side of the stage, where JC was standing with Christopher. JC’s eyes were glued to Justin’s face, and Justin turned his nose in the air as he looked back at his audience. He needed to forget about Joshua Chasez.

Justin accepted the usual round of hugs and congratulations as the curtain fell down, then he hurried to get changed. “Justin.” A hand on Justin’s arm stopped him.

“Josh, don’t,” Justin begged, clutching his roses so tight that the thorns pierced his hands. He didn’t notice. “I need to go.”

“No. I won’t let you. I love you. You love me. We belong together. You don’t belong with Lance, tied up in his rooms, sitting around, waiting to be his fuck toy. I love you.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” Justin tried to pull away.

“Is there a problem?” Joseph Fatone asked as he walked over. The other members of the cast were loud in their excitement, and no one heard their conversation.

“No,” Justin said, eyes down.

“For once in your life, let him alone, Joseph! Let him have a life of his own! Let him live for himself, instead of living a lie!” JC almost yelled.

Joseph laughed. “You’d know all about living a lie, wouldn’t you, Chasez?” Joseph turned to Justin. “Come on, Justin. The car is waiting.”

“You’d send him to be abused, just to keep your precious theater?” JC spat.

“What’s going on here?” Lance Bass said, walking from the wings. Justin looked shocked.

“I was…getting ready. I didn’t know you were over there,” Justin said.

“You were amazing. Truly star material,” Lance told him, smiling. “I’m so proud.” He kissed Justin’s forehead sweetly and looked at JC. “Good show, Chasez. Excellent writing.” Lance looked back at Justin. “Go ahead and change. We have plans.”

“He’s NOT leaving with you,” JC growled. Lance raised a perfect eyebrow.

“And why not? Because he belongs with you? I don’t think so. He belongs to me.”

“That’s the difference between you and I. Justin belongs WITH me, and you think, he belongs TO you,” JC said.

“Look, JC, Mr. Bass and Justin have plans after the show,” Joseph said. He didn’t smile. “Leave them alone.”

“Justin, I love you. You and I can just walk out of here. Nothing’s keeping you here,” JC insisted. Justin looked petrified.

“Do you think you can just walk out of here with him?” Lance asked, laughing. “What are you going to do? Wave your badge? Point your gun?” Lance’s voice rose, and the small crowd soon fell silent.

“What?” JC asked.

Lance looked around, pleased that he had an audience. “I think everyone here has a right to know…our little writer is a police officer.”

“Josh…” Justin said, his mouth falling open.

“Yes…Joshua Chasez serves our fair city as an undercover policeman…and he was sent here to bring down the Star Theater, with charges of prostitution.”

“Josh!” Justin whispered. “Tell him he’s wrong.”

“I…I can’t,” JC said. “I won’t lie to you, Justin. I was sent here that way originally…but things changed. I fell in love with you.”

“I don’t believe this,” Christopher whispered. 

“Either do I,” Justin said sadly. “Josh, how could you?”

“I didn’t know you…I didn’t know anything,” JC protested. “Come with me, Justin, and I’ll explain it all. And if you don’t want to stay with me, then you can go.”

“He’s not going with you,” Joseph snapped, yanking Justin by the arm.

“Stop it!” Justin cried.

“Justin, please…” JC put a hand on Justin’s arm. “Come with me. Let me tell you the truth.”

“He’s not going anywhere.” Lance’s arm rose in front of him, and in his hand was a small revolver. “You, however, need to go.”

“Lance, don’t!” Justin begged.

“Justin, he’s lied to you. I have never lied to you. Since day one, I told you the truth,” Lance said. “And I want you to be mine. He wants to take you away to live a life of God knows what.”

“You want to own him,” JC corrected. “You want to use him and hurt him.”

“I just want him,” Lance said, shrugging. His arm never wavered. “And you’re in the way of what I want.”

“Come ON, Justin,” JC said one last time.

“I said, get out of my way!” Lance’s finger moved quickly on the trigger.

JC steeled himself, waiting for the pain, but he didn’t feel it. What he did feel was Justin’s body falling against him, collapsing in his arms as he moved between JC and Lance.


	23. Chapter 23

TRUE LOVE  
Twenty-Two  
THE PRESENT

 

JC shivered as he rubbed his hands together. They were wet and cold. It was then he realized that he had been crying, the tears falling down onto his hands as he typed. He smiled through his tears and hit save on his computer. He sat back and stared at the monitor for a long moment. Even after two months, the memories were enough to shock him back to the exact time and place.

 

Justin had made a strange gasp for breath, a sound that JC would never forget…a sound that would haunt his nightmares for weeks. He fell back into JC’s arms, and JC carefully cradled him as he fell to the ground. “Justin…oh, baby…that was entirely stupid!” JC babbled, running a hand through Justin’s curls. Justin’s eyes never left JC’s face.

“He would have…killed you…”

“Shh…” JC whispered. He looked at Justin’s chest. Blood streamed from a wound that looked dangerously near to Justin’s heart. “Hold on, baby.” JC looked around helplessly.

Lance slowly lowered the gun, shock filling his green eyes. “Justin…I…you weren’t supposed…”

“You fucking bastard.” Nick launched himself at Lance, tackling him to the ground. “You were going to kill JC!” He grabbed Lance and shook him, Lance’s head bouncing off the floor of the stage.

“Nick, stop. Stop!” AJ yelled, grabbing Nick. Nick finally released Lance, who lay unconscious on the floor.

“We need a doctor,” JC said. “A doctor!” He yelled a bit louder as everyone stood and gawked.

“You need to get out of here, JC,” Christopher said gently. “If the cops come…”

“I can’t leave him,” JC said, looking down at Justin. 

“Go,” Justin said weakly, growing paler by the second.

“Out of my way,” a voice said. “I’m a doctor.” A short man with bright blue eyes knelt by Justin. “Hi there. Can you tell me your name?”

“Justin…Timberlake…”

“You were amazing up there, Justin. I enjoyed your show. My name is Doctor Littrell…I’m gonna take a look at you, okay?” The doctor said, and Justin weakly nodded.

“Is he gonna be okay?” JC asked.

“JC, you need to go,” Christopher said. JC ignored him.

“He’s losing a lot of blood…I can’t tell how close this is to his heart,” Dr. Littrell said. “He needs to go to a hospital.”

“No…” Justin whispered. “No insurance…Josh, please go. I love you. I don’t want you hurt.”

“I’ll pay for the hospital,” JC said. “I have money.”

“Josh…” Justin tried to protest.

“We need a decision,” the doctor said. “I think we should call an ambulance.”

“No,” Nick said. “It’s too dangerous for JC.”

“Staying here is too dangerous for Justin!” JC snapped.

“I have an idea,” Christopher said finally. “Can we move him?” He asked the doctor.

“Carefully,” the doctor replied.

“Hold on, baby,” JC whispered, looking down into Justin’s eyes. “Hold on…for me…okay?”

“For you…” Justin whispered before passing out.

 

JC rubbed his eyes as he shut the computer down. He knew this would make the novel of the century, but he didn’t know if he could manage to put his life out for the rest of the world to read. It was dangerous, number one, because he was all but living in secrecy. Even though he had moved far away, to a quiet shore town in Georgia, there was always a chance. He knew that if Kevin really wanted to, he could find JC. But so far, no one had tried.

“Hey,” a voice said behind him. Gentle hands rubbed at his shoulders. “Are you crying?”

“Uh, yeah,” JC said, laughing with embarrassment.

“You were writing about us again, weren’t you?” Justin spun JC’s chair around to face him and knelt in front of him. His thumbs wiped JC’s tears away.

“Yeah,” JC replied.

“You know that always upsets you,” Justin said in a scolding tone.

“Hey…true love sells. You’ve seen all the romance novels at the bookstore,” JC said. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. When will you stop asking me that?” Justin asked. He stood and walked over to sit on a sofa. JC followed and carefully pulled Justin into his arms.

“When I stop loving you, which will be…oh…never,” JC teased, kissing Justin’s forehead.

“About those romance novels…they’re full of sex, too.”

“This story has good sex in it…doesn’t it?” JC frowned when Justin didn’t immediately reply. “DOESN’T it?”

“Of course.” Justin gently poked JC in the ribs. “Do those stories have all this drama?”

“Usually,” JC said, thinking back to the train ride that seemed eternally long. Somehow, Christopher, Nick, AJ and Dr. Littrell had gotten Justin out of the theater and into a car. They drove to the train station and hopped the first train out, with Dr. Littrell actually traveling the first length of the trip by Justin’s side. They had stopped at the first town with a decent hospital, according to the doctor, and the bullet was removed. It was above Justin’s heart, though close enough to practically give JC a seizure when he learned about it.

“I was reading the paper,” Justin said softly. “There was an article about Lance Bass.”

“Really?” JC’s embrace tightened and Justin winced. Sometimes he thought JC would kill Lance if ever given the chance.

“Yes…something about how he’s fully recovered from the concussion he received while skiing, or something,” Justin said. 

“Skiing?” JC said, laughing. The events at the theater had been covered up as much as possible. Joseph wanted no negative press, and either did Lance Bass. The disappearance of his star, however, gave Joseph’s theater a mysterious air that drew people in. “And it took him two months to recover?”

“At a spa in Europe,” Justin told him, and they giggled some more. “Said something about him getting engaged.”

“Yeah, right,” JC snorted. “What a big queen.” They laughed again.

“You saved my life,” Justin said softly. JC sighed. This was a conversation they had often.

“I think I remember you taking a bullet for me.”

“It wasn’t for you…it was for true love,” Justin gently corrected him. He turned his face up and JC kissed him.

THE END


End file.
